A BrokenHeart's Mend
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Rachel cheats on Quinn with Finn. Quinn promises to be Rachel's demise and goes to a pond, where she and Santana talk. Santana is in love with Quinn and helps her...they fall in love. FEMSLASH! NOTE: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

New story, based off Taylor Swift's 'Should've Said No'…

There's gonna be Faberry in the beginning, but Quinn/Santana soon

P.S. Rachel's gonna be really OOC, with shorter sentences and she'll be a real bitch.

On to the show

Quinn Fabray walks into her girlfriend's home, shaking her head as she opens the front door. _She really needs to learn to lock this_, Quinn thinks, setting her purse on one of the Berrys' chairs and heads up to Rachel's room, but stops at the stairs as she looks at a shirt thrown carelessly on the railing. "What the hell?" mumbles the blonde, leaning down and grabbing the offending material.

She looks at it suspiciously. Her eyes widen as she notices it's the same shirt Finn wore to school that day. Her bottom lip quivers as she brings the clothing up to her nose and sniffs it softly. Tears fill her gorgeous hazel eyes as she notes Finn's horrid cologne and Rachel's sweet, honey scent. "No," she mutters in pain as she races the rest of the way up the stairs and bursts into Rachel's room, making the two people on making out on the bed squeak out in surprise and horror.

Rachel looks at her girlfriend with wide, horrified eyes while Finn stares dumbly at the blonde. She watches the usually calm, collected Cheerio fall apart right in front of her, mascara marks running down the blonde's face as she releases a small sob. "Qu-" Rachel's cut off by a shirt being thrown at her head as rage bubbles up in Quinn's chest. "How could you!" Quinn screams, her eyes darting between Finn (who still sat shirtless on Rachel's bed) and Rachel, hatred hardening her once-warm eyes. "Quinn, it's not what it looks like," Rachel winces at the clichéd line, earning a dark, humorless laugh from the blonde.

Quinn turns her glare over to the dick-less wonder and snarls, her eyes making Finn flinch. "Leave," Quinn demands emotionlessly, pointing at the door. "You ca-" he's cut off by Quinn growling out in anger. "I said get out, Finn!" Quinn screams, her voice carrying out in the otherwise silent room. Finn does the only smart thing he'd done that day and grabs his shirt, taking off out the diva's bedroom and out of the Berry's home. "Quinn, please," Rachel pleads, fixing her shirt and hair in an attempt to look somewhat decent.

"Please what, Berry?" Quinn says, looking over at Rachel with sad eyes, the walls already crumbling in her posture. "I…" the diva trails off, unable to form a coherent sentence, her distress making her throat close. "You…him…why?" Quinn sobs, slumping to the floor as pained sobs rack her small body. "We were talking about a project for biology…and he just kissed me…" Rachel tries to defend, her hands gesturing around wildly. "Then why'd you keep kissing him? Am I not enough? And why'd he lose his fuckin' shirt?" screeches Quinn, her rage and pain growing stronger. "He has popularity," Rachel mumbles quietly, only fueling Quinn's anger as the blonde stands up quickly. "And dating the head-cheerleader doesn't give you that damn popularity? I knew you were vain and a diva, but that's low…even for you, Berry," Quinn snarls, stalking over to the diva (who had moved to stand against the wall when Finn had run out).

Rachel flinches at 'Berry' coming from her girlfriend's mouth, her eyes connecting with the quickly-advancing girl. "You have gone way too far, RuPaul. We are through…I fucking loved you and you pull this popularity bullshit on me? Not even Finn can save your reputation now, Berry, because when I'm done, both you **and** the man-child when be on the bottom of the food-chain…meaning you'll both be free reign to everyone in school…even JewFro will be more popular. Good luck now," Quinn hisses in Rachel's face, noting with sick glee as the diva's mouth opens in horror and fright. "You better believe tomorrow will be hell for you," the Cheerio warns, walking out of the room and downstairs. She grabs her purse and walks out to her car, the pain becoming numb as she slips into her car and turning it on.

She backs out of the driveway and begins driving…to where, she doesn't know, but she doesn't stop till she reaches an old park that she used to play at as a child. She parks and just stares out at the abandoned park, her mind everywhere and nowhere at once. She moves subconsciously out of her car and begins walking. She walks down a familiar path and stops at a big pond that she'd remembered being there. She ventures forward, but stops as she notices a lithe figure sitting at the edge of the water.

She notices automatically that it's a girl, so she walks over to her with her HBIC look painted firmly across her face. It falls, though, when she realizes its Santana sitting with her chin on her knees. The sound of footsteps pulls the Latina from her thoughts and makes her look up and smile faintly. "Oh, it's just you, Q," she mutters before turning her attention back to the still water.

The blonde takes the comment as a silent invitation and sits beside her childhood friend. The tears pool up around her eyes though, enticing a sniffle from the blonde and a concerned look from Santana. "Q, are you crying?" the brunette asks, concern clouding her usually cocky features. "No," Quinn whimpers before a sob overtakes her.

Santana, who'd always had a soft spot for the girl, moves closer and takes the sobbing girl into her arms, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "What happened, hon?" Santana questions quietly, earning a louder sob, and a few understandable words. "Rachel…dating…Finn…cheated…so hurt…so much pain…why?" the blonde sobs into Santana's shoulder. Santana quickly deciphers what the girl had said and clenches her fists in anger toward the diva. "Don't worry, babe, we'll get her and Finnocence back tomorrow," Santana assures. "Please don't leave me, San. I…" the Cheerio trails off as she feels Santana kiss the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere, babe," Santana tells her seriously, instantly calming the blonde's fear.

Exhaustion quickly overtakes the blonde, making her fall into a deep sleep in the Latina's arms. "You're a dead girl, Rachel Berry," Santana mutters darkly, looking at the sleeping angel in her arms, "she'll never hurt you again, Quinn…I swear, I'll take good care of you and be even better than Berry." The Latina maneuvers the blonde in her arms slowly and picks her up with practiced ease and walking to her car. She opens her car door and slips the passed out blonde into her backseat. She kisses the girl's forehead and smiles as the Cheerio sighs contently. "I'm yours, Quinn…forever," Santana whispers in her ear. _Forever._

So, tell me if it's a good start…I need the reviews (gets on knees and begs) please…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm glad for all the awesome reviews…I never expected so many all at once. And on the popularity thing, it'll be explained a little more.

This is kind of a fluffy filler so that I can do the next chapter…it kind of shows the affection between Quinn and Santana, but the next chapter has drama (claps hands) yay… (says unenthusiastically)

On to the show

At home: 4:20 p.m.

Quinn is shifted into semi-consciousness when she feels two strong arms lifting her up and feels the warm emanating from the body. She blindly wraps her arms around the person's neck, her hands gripping the shirt on their back and snuggling closer to the heat. "Mmm, Santana," she mutters into the shoulder her head is resting on, the smell of lavender invading her senses and lulling her back to sleep.

Santana's smile couldn't have been wider as she tightens her grip on the blonde. She shuts the car door with ease and walks to her house door. She had texted her younger brother Luca (who always got home before she did) and told him to open it when she pulled in. Luca was only eleven, and was the younger version of their father. He was playful and just as sarcastic as Santana, though he didn't cuss like her.

He stands at the door and smirks as Santana walks in, cradling the blonde Cheerio. "Don't start with me, Luca," Santana warns, her tone making the body lose all playfulness. "What happened, San?" asks the boy gently, grabbing his sister's backpack from her and laying it on a chair. "Rachel Berry," is her simple reply. "Oh, is Quinn gonna be okay? Are you finally gonna tell her how you feel?" Luca wonders excitedly, earning a grin and blush. "She'll be fine," Santana says, not wanting to answer the second question. Luca laughs at Santana and scampers off into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Mami said she'd be home in about an hour, Sanni," he calls from behind the door.

Santana shakes her head and walks to her room, kicking the door open. She moves over to the bed and lays Quinn down onto her queen-sized bed. She removes the blonde's shoes and jacket, tossing them somewhere into the room. She kisses the Cheerio's forehead and goes to move away from the sleeping beauty. Quinn, however, has another idea and wraps her arms firmly around the Latina's waist, halting any movement.

Santana doesn't know what to do, so she tries to move away again, only to have Quinn whimper. She sighs and moves onto the bed so that Quinn isn't jostled, but so that the other girl can stay wrapped around her. The blonde presses herself into Santana and rests her head on the brunette's shoulder, her breath hitting Santana's neck and causing shivers to run down Santana's back. She pulls the girl close and rests her head on top of Quinn's, her eyes closing and her breathing evening out as she falls into a light sleep.

Five hours later:

Quinn gradually awakens, her hazy mind going in to full alert as she feels a body pressed tightly against her. She replays everything that had happened in the past few hours and determines its Santana. She nuzzles her head back into the crook of Santana's neck and inhales deeply, the girl's scent enticing a slight moan to leave the blonde unexpectedly. Her eyes snap open in surprise at the sound and she moves to get out of the oh-so-comfortable embrace. _What the hell? Did I just moan? And it not have anything to do with Ra-Berry,_ she mentally ponders.

Santana is instantly awake from the movement of Quinn's departure from her arms. She opens her eyes and stares at the blonde's back, her eyes clouded in concern. "You okay, Q?" inquires Santana. "I'm fine, San," Quinn mutters, a blush tinting her pale skin, "When did we get here?"

"About," Santana looks at the alarm clock on her bedside table, seeing it read 9:21 p.m. "five hours ago."

"Oh," Quinn nods, turning to look at the disheveled Latina on the bed, "what about my car?"

"Its all taken care of, babe. I checked to make sure it was locked before I drove us here," Santana assures, grinning at the blonde, "We can go back tomorrow before school and pick it up." Quinn smiles back weakly, her hazel eyes not nearly as bright as usual. "How am I supposed to get home, then?"

"You're staying here, of course," states Santana incredulously, her tone leaving no room for discussion. "But-"

"But nothing," Santana cuts her off, smirking at the defeated look on the blonde's face.

Santana and Quinn move out of the bed and down to the kitchen where Maria, Santana's mother, stood. "There's food on the table, San," she laughs, "since you two decided to sleep through dinner I went ahead and left the food out."

"Thanks, mami," Santana says, sitting down and grabbing a plate, attacking it as soon as it was in her reach. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Lopez," Quinn mumbles quietly, blushing at Maria's laugh. "Quinn, honey, how many times have I told you to call me Maria?" Maria jokes, bumping shoulders with the blonde before walking over to Santana. "Santana, be nice and get your guest something to drink," she slaps Santana against the back of the head. "This is abuse," grumbles Santana, rubbing the back of her head and moving to the fridge, "What do you want, Q?"

"Coke or whatever is fine," Quinn laughs, sitting down at the table and grabbing the other plate. Santana grabs the soda from the fridge and pours it, handing the glass to the girl. Quinn takes it and nods her thanks, digging into her own food and moaning in appreciation to the older Lopez. "This is amazing, Mrs-I mean Maria," Quinn corrects herself, making Maria laugh. "Thank you, honey." Maria leaves the room and lets the two Cheerios eat in a comfortable silence.

When they both finish eating, they say goodnight to Maria and Luca, explaining that it'd been a long day and that they were both exhausted and head up to Santana's room. Santana opens the door and walks over to her dresser, trying to find pajamas for both her and Quinn. She pulls out a tank top and long, green pants covered in multicolored stripes. "Here, these should fit," Santana hands Quinn the clothing and turns back to her dresser, grabbing her own tank top and a pair of black shorts. Quinn walks to the bathroom to change while Santana just strips in her room, her back to the door.

Quinn, who finished dressing a lot faster than Santana, walks back into the room and stops, her eyes tracing over Santana's back and ass. Her breath catches in her throat as she openly stares at the Latina. Santana (who'd known Quinn had been standing there) smiles and dresses quickly, still not indicating she'd heard Quinn. She finishes pulling her top and shorts on and turns to look at Quinn, who had a dark flush on her face and down her neck. "Ready for bed, Q?" Santana asks innocently, her eyes a smothering black color. "Y-yeah," Quinn stutters her mouth dry and voice scratchy.

Santana walks over to her bed and sits down, patting the left side. "Well, come on then. You're not sleeping on the couch and the guestroom's being used as a gym so you're sleeping in my bed tonight," Santana tells her, her voice low in octaves. "Sounds fine to me," Quinn says, regaining her composure and slipping into the bed beside Santana. "So, how are we getting Finn and Rachel back?" Santana wonders, laying down and slipping an arm around Quinn's waist, though the blonde doesn't mind. "Slushies…slushies…screaming…telling them off…and getting my answer as to **why** Berry cheated on me," Quinn growls out, her voice chilling Santana's soul.

The Latina moves closer to Quinn and snuggles up to her back, the arm securely around the blonde's slim waist. "I'm sorry they did this to you. I'm surprised you're not still crying," Santana says honestly. She feels Quinn sigh and tightens her grip, making the blonde relax her back into the taller girl's chest. "I'm still hurt, but I'm more pissed than anything," Quinn replies, turning to face the girl. "Well, I promise not to **ever** hurt you again, Q," Santana swears seriously, resting her palm against Quinn's heart. "Thank you," the blonde whispers, resting her head on the girl's shoulder and drifting into an almost instant sleep. Santana follows suit, a smile painted faintly on her lips and her arms around Quinn.

It seemed like a good place to end the chapter so I left it here…it'll get better next chapter…anyways, I promise to try and add the third chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (smirks) if I owned this, it would be a lot different

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll probably write these…just saying

On to the show:

The Next Day, before school:

Santana and Quinn had woken up early, allowing time for both of them to get dressed. Santana had loaned the head-cheerleader one of her uniforms, made her breakfast, and had taken her back to the park to pick up her car. "See you at school, Q?" Santana asks, her need for reassurance clouding every other part of her mind. "Yeah, San," Quinn giggles, kissing the blushing Latina's cheek and getting out of the girl's and into her own. Santana watches the blonde's ass wiggle as she walks to the other car and gets in. "This is definitely a good way to start the day," Santana mutters to herself as she drives toward the school.

At School:

Santana pulls into a parking spot and looks out the window, watching the students trudge into McKinley, each person with their own style. Her fists clench against her steering wheel and she lets out a low growl when her eyes fall on Rachel, who was leaning against her car fidgeting. "This is so not gonna be your day, RuPaul," Santana promises out loud. Her attention is pulled away from the diva when she sees Quinn pull into the spot beside her. They exchange small smiles as they exit their cars.

Santana walks over to Quinn's side and grabs her shaking hand, making the hand unclench enough so she can intertwine their fingers. "It's gonna be okay, babe. She can't hurt you, Finnessa can't worm his way out of this, and by the end of the day, neither will have a reputation," the brunette assures the blonde, her words soft and quiet in the Cheerio's ear. Quinn just nods and leans into Santana, planting herself firmly against the Latina's side.

The said Cheerio's breath catches in her throat at the feel of the HBIC's body heat seeping through her clothes. _I'm going to be so much better for you, Q,_ Santana thinks, a smile flashing across her lips before turning into her signature snarl. She grabs Quinn's backpack before the girl can protest and slings it onto her back, her backpack and the blonde's clashing together. "Let's do this," Quinn mutters, semi-confidently.

The duo walks hand-in-hand into McKinley, enticing the boys to mumble crude comments and gaining wide-eyes from others. Santana just smirks in their direction and leads Quinn over to their lockers. Quinn smiles her thanks to the Latina before she opens it and grabs her needed books. Santana's eyes flash over to the blonde when she notices how stiff she had become. Her eyes scan the area and falls on Rachel, who was nervously shuffling over to where they were standing.

The diva stops a few feet away from Quinn, her eyes running over the blonde's toned body in slight appreciation, before she clears her throat. "Quinn, might I have a word with you?" Rachel requests, her doe-like eyes staring past Quinn and to Santana, who had her arms crossed and back pressed into the metal lockers. "Why should I talk to you, Berry?" spits Quinn, anger quickly consuming her body. Santana smirks and places a calming hand on Quinn's shoulder. "No, Q, how about we, as in you, me and Berry, head over to the restroom and discuss this," Santana proposes, her tone holding its usual coolness.

Rachel protests before Quinn can give an answer, "No, Santana, I wish to speak to Quinn _privately_."

"Well, you see Berry, I have a major problem with that, 'cause you see, Quinn is my best friend…the same best friend you hurt, so I'm not leaving Quinn alone to deal with your cheating ass," Santana replies heatedly. "If you wanna talk, RuPaul, I want Santana with me," the blonde intervene swiftly, her hand resting in Santana's. "Fine," Rachel mutters, annoyed.

They walk to the restroom, Santana and Quinn's fingers clasped together while Rachel walks in front of them. She enters first and notices in relief that no one else had found purchase in the restroom. She turns, her relief quickly turning to uncertainty as the two Cheerios scrutinize her. "I want answers, Berry," Quinn states lowly, walking around the diva. "Quinn, please…I love you, I really do, but it's just easier if we stay together in se-" Rachel's whiny voice is silenced when Quinn slams her hand against one of the stall doors. "Why do you want Finn!" Quinn screams, her anger bubbling over into a pained rage.

Rachel feels her anger rise right along with her ex-girlfriend's and she snarls, "Because you already have the popularity! You don't need the boost, because you have that whore," Rachel points to an offended Santana, "and the dumb blonde that no one can touch. I was already a freak before we got together, and even if you are the head bitch, you can't stop the looks I get and the laughing behind my back. When we came out, I had lesbi-freak added to my long list of insults. With Finn…Finn's safe. No one will be able to touch that popularity, because he's the quarterback, he's got a boyish-charm, and he's going to be prom king soon!" Rachel's chest heaves in deep breaths, her anger dissipating.

"Wow, Berry, you really are shallow. I mean, I know I can be pretty horrible, but cheating on Quinn just to move a little bit up in school popularity is pretty disgusting," Santana snarls, her eyes flashing with dangerous emotions that made Rachel just want to crawl under a rock and hide. "Rachel, you meant the world to me…and you are just so willing to throw it away?" Quinn whimpers, her body beginning to shake.

Santana rushes toward the soon-to-collapse girl and pulls her into a tight embrace, her uniform growing damp. "Get out, Berry," Santana demands, her tone and posture making the diva fly out of the room quickly. "Shh, I got you babe," Santana sooths, her lips right at the shell of the girl's ear. The blonde continues to sob against the Latina's shoulder, her blonde hair sticking to her wet face. "I believe its time we knock Finn and Berry down off their pedestal," Santana tells Quinn once she's calmed down. Quinn just nods and burrows herself closer to Santana.

They walk out of the restroom slowly, Quinn still at Santana's side. They pass Karosky, who had a bright blue slushy in his hand, and stop him. "Karofsky, we need your help," Santana commands out in her HBIC voice, shaking the boy to the core, though he doesn't show it. "Yeah, Lopez?"

"Go find every football, hockey, hell even basketball player, with the exception of Finn, tell them I said for each of them to find a large bucket, and not to tell Finn," Santana says, her grin so evil that it would of scared the Devil himself. "Why can't we get Hudson?"

"Because, Hudson and Berry are about to get the wake-up calls of their lives." Karofsky begins to smile, "I've always wanted to show that boy whose boss…don't worry about a thing."

"You all get your chance to ruin him at lunch…even JewFro will have fun with this…just make sure you wait till lunch," Santana insists. Dave gives a thumbs up and takes off through the halls, his happiness scaring the students.

Lunch Time:

Rachel and Finn walk slowly into the cafeteria, their arms linked. Rachel glances around the unusually quiet lunchroom, noting the jocks, Cheerios, and _JewFro_ sitting at a table together. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion when all the populars stand and walk toward them slowly. "Hey, Hudson, RuPaul…we have a little…new couple…gift for you," Azimio chuckles, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Really? That's really awesome of you guys…I mean you never really liked Rachel, but I'm glad you guys are accepting her," Finn rambles, his stupidness rivaling Brittany's on her worst day.

Rachel glances nervously around the jocks, noting Quinn, Brittany and Santana all standing directly behind Karofsky and Azimio, their hands behind their backs. "Yeah, whatever you say, man," Dave laughs, turning to Quinn and holding out his hands. Rachel watches with curiosity when Santana secretly hands him…something. The boy turns back around, holding a large metal bucket. "Guys, what's th-" Finn's cut off by Dave jerking his arms out, sending slushy all over the 'couple'.

Finn and Rachel wipe their eyes, only to have slushy after slushy being dumped on them. The impact of the slushy moving from the buckets on to them were painful. After over twenty slushies, they stop, making the pair look up through rainbow colored ice. "I warned you, Rachel, that it was gonna be so much harder on you and Finn…and now, it will be," Quinn says, mirth obvious in her eyes as Santana and Brittany move to flank her, each with a bucket in hand. Brittany throws hers at Finn, while Santana and Quinn pour theirs slowly over Rachel's head, with JewFro taking pictures behind them. "Enjoy your new hell, bitches," Santana whispers in Rachel's ear before she moves back to Quinn's side, wrapping an arm around the girl as they walk out of the cafeteria.

So I hope I did this chapter justice…but review and tell me what you think…and no, this story isn't even close to being done…with tons more drama…and Quinntana. I swear, and the ridicule for Rachel and Finn isn't over either…anyways, REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (flips off) don't even go there.

So, I'm loving all the awesome reviews and I actually really enjoy writing this fic…I plan on continuing as long as ya'll want.

On to the show

Outside, Quinn bursts out laughing, her body shaking. "That was the most amazing feeling ever," Quinn gasps out through her laughter, tears rolling down her face. "It was pretty awesome," Santana agrees, her arms wrapping around Quinn from behind. The blonde turns in the Latina's arms and drapes her arms around her darker-counterpart's neck. "Thank you, for putting up with me and for helping with this," Quinn mutters to Santana, her words quiet and laced with an emotion Santana thought she was imaging. "Quinn…" Santana trails off, her eyes seeking out Quinn's hazel ones; the emotion and passion dancing in those eyes she loved so much making her breath catch.

Quinn's eyes stay connected with Santana's as the blonde leans in, her lips parting as she presses a sensual, soft kiss on the Latina's mouth. She presses herself into her best friend; their bodies flush against each other as their lips slide together. The blonde fists her hands into dark brown locks; her breath mixing with Santana's. Santana pulls away from Quinn's tantalizing lips and leans her forehead against the fair-haired girl's. "I've wanted to do that for so long," Santana admits shyly, her cheeks red with mild embarrassment.

Quinn smiles at the admission and places a swift kiss onto the taller girl's bottom lip before pulling away. "I…I feel very strongly for you, San, but I'm sort of worried if they're genuine or not…and I'm not willing to lose you. I think, maybe, we should wait," Quinn rambles, her words blending together. "How about I take you out Friday? It'll give you time to see if you feel **anything** more than friendly about me and even if you don't, then I might be able to get you to," Santana offers, her words full of hope and adoration. Quinn stands for a moment, her face full of contemplation before she nods, "Okay, Sanni."

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch period. "Shall I walk the fair-haired beauty to her horrid class?" Santana smirks, holding out a hand and mock bowing to the giggling Cheerio. "Sounds good to me, my sweet knight," Quinn replies playfully, taking Santana's hand and walking back into the school building with her. As soon as they enter the hall, Karofsky and Azimio join them, each taking a side. "Finn's gym clothes, football clothes, practice clothes, or any other clothes, were taken and thoroughly washed in slushy, as well as RuPaul's," Azimio reports, his voice full of extreme mirth. "And the gleeks were told not to help under threat of being bucket slushied," Dave adds, his hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets.

"Good boys," Santana praises, something she hardly ever did. The four students pass Rachel (who was hardly recognizable). She was dressed in one of the glee club costumes, her hair wet and dripping into her face, and a look of total humiliation on her tanned face. Karofsky laughs at the girl's ridiculous look (a/n use your imagination by picking the worst costume ever shown) and fist-bumps Azimio. They watch Finn lumber through the halls awkwardly; Santana bursts into uncontainable laughter when she see's him dressed in a Cheerio uniform. "How the hell…" Quinn wonders, her eyes full of wonder and disgust.

Santana smirks knowingly and turns to the blonde, "Courtesy of Sue Sylvester." Her admission earns her three looks, prompting her to begin laughing once again. "I ran in to her in the halls earlier, told her what we were planning, and she gave me a way too small to give to Finn," the Latina explains. "Wow," replies Azimio in wonder, "you truly are something evil, Lopez."

"I know."

The jocks and Cheerios part ways at their respected classes. Santana walks the blonde to her class and kisses her cheek, though she doesn't notice a certain diva frowning behind her. Quinn blushes, her ears tingeing red, "Thanks, Sanni. See you in Glee?" Santana's top lip curls up in amusement, "You know it, babe. I'm not going to leave you by yourself with Hudson and Berry," Santana answers seriously. Quinn smiles and turns, walking into her class quickly. Santana turns away from the door and is face-to-face with a fuming Rachel Berry.

Santana's smile falls into a glare quickly, her arms crossing out of habit. "What, Man Hands?"

"We need to have a discussion."

"Oh, go to hell," Santana snaps, trying to step around Rachel, who grabs her arm and shoves her into a wall roughly. "Leave Quinn alone," Rachel snarls lowly, her usually sweet eyes devoid of warmth.

"Let me see…no."

"She will never love you. She'll always hold on to something solid, and you, Santana Lopez, are not stable. You're more likely to fuck the first person who asks then to stay faithful to Quinn," Rachel says smugly. The diva stood with her arms crossed, her stance matching Santana's. "You know nothing about me and Quinn," Santana growls, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Thing is: who was she in bed with mere weeks ago?" Rachel inquires arrogantly, making Santana's heart clench.

Rachel notices she hit a sore spot and takes full advantage of it. "That's right. I took the Ice Queen's virginity and had her screaming my name for hours," Rachel boasts, her tone making something in Santana snap. "You have no fucking right to talk about her like that, Berry. She's so much better than you in so many ways that you didn't know how to handle it so you hurt her. You're just a vindictive whore who will never make it out of Lima," Santana throws back, her words stinging to tiny girl's soul and making her freeze for a few moments, "what you don't understand is, is that Quinn and I understand each other perfectly. I know what she needs quicker than anyone else, hell before even she knows she needs it, and it will always be like that," Santana finishes. She turns away from the frozen girl in front of her and makes her way to her own class, satisfied with the horror-stricken look on Rachel's face. _I warned you I'd destroy you,_ Santana mentally adds, slipping into her own class and sitting down.

I'm ending it here…the glee club scene and maybe a little more will be in the next update…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (snorts)

Awesome reviews, I enjoy the encouragement, and as long as ya'll review I'll keep my little story going.

On to the show

With Rachel:

Rachel Berry stood in the hallway, staring at where Santana once stood, and her temper roaring up. _How dare she! She doesn't understand anything. I do love Quinn, but I love Finn's popularity…well use-to-be popularity. Now that Finn is at the bottom with me, maybe I should try to woo Quinn back. Yes, that's it, sing her a sweet, loving song in glee and maybe she'll forget all about that bitch,_ Rachel mentally debates, her grin growing larger as she makes her way toward the auditorium. _Quinn Fabray, you just wait to see how good I'll be._

With Quinn:

"Hey, Quinn," Puck whispers over the girl's shoulder, gaining her attention. "What?" she mumbles back, her eyes never leaving the board the teacher was writing on. "Now that you and Berry are through, will you please just give the Puckasaurus a chance?" the mo-hawked boy pleads, his tone cocky. "No, Puckerman, I'm gay and you just irritate me," Quinn groans, her shoulders slumping. "Fine…can I at least watch you and your new girl make out?"

"No, Puck!" Quinn screeches loudly, making the teacher (and the rest of the class) turn and look at her. "Puckerman and Fabray, to Figgins' office…now!" The pair stands up with their heads down and sulk out the door. "Nice going, Fabray," Puck grumbles. "Oh shut up."

With Santana:

Santana sits in her seat silently, ignoring the gleeks that were in class with her. She quietly fumes at Rachel's previous comments, her nails digging painfully into her palms. "Why'd you slushy Finn? Just because he and Rachel wanted to be together doesn't mean that it gives Quinn permission to torment them," Kurt arrogantly states, his ignorance making Santana's eyes snap up to catch his. Kurt looks with wide-eyes at the girl's very pissed off expression. "Didn't…deserve…it? Rachel was cheating on Quinn with the over-grown child, all because of popularity and her need to be center of attention, so don't you dare say they didn't deserve it," Santana says with cold fury, her eyes almost crackling with anger.

Kurt raises his hands in surrender, shock present of his face as that revelation sinks in. "Really? That's why Rachel did it?" Mercedes gasps, her hand covering her mouth. "Yeah," Santana says shortly, her tone signaling the end of the aggravating conversation. The gleeks turn away from her and she slowly unclenches her fists, almost hissing as air hits the bleeding wounds on her hands. "Shit," she curses, wiping the blood off onto a paper. _This better not be a fuckin' sign_, Santana mentally states, turning her attention to her teacher.

In glee:

Quinn and Santana walk hand-in-hand to glee, their heads bent together in a discussion no one outside of their little world could here. "She really threatened you?" Quinn asks in alarm, her eyes roaming over the Latina's body, "are you hurt?" Santana smiles gently and places a comforting hand on the blonde's upper arm. "I'm fine babe, but I do have a question?"

"Yeah?"

Santana takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Did you give your…virginity…to Berry?" Quinn hastily stops and twists around to face Santana, her eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?" Quinn demands, her arms coming to wrap around herself. "Rachel said, a few weeks ago you two…y'know…did the deed," Santana admits quietly, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. "Sanni, look at me," instructs Quinn, grabbing Santana's clenched jaw and turning her head toward her, "I never had sex with Rachel…we only kissed. I can't believe she would say something like that," she continues, tears filling her eyes.

Santana's eyes search through those beautiful eyes for any deception, but find nothing but truth. She pulls Quinn into a tight hug, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, "It'll be okay, babe." Quinn just nods and holds onto Santana, her tears falling silently. "Lets get to glee?" suggests Santana, pulling away only to wrap a secure arm around Quinn's slim waist. "Okay," was her only reply.

The pair walk in, prompting all conversations to desist. Brittany notices Quinn's semi-red eyes and skips over to her, bring her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "Come sit with me and Artie," Brittany insists, tugging on Quinn's hand and dragging her over to where Artie was. Santana, who wasn't willing to let go Quinn, follows right behind them, her arm moving from the blonde's waist down to her hand, their fingers entwined. Artie smiles and moves so that both girls could take the seats that his wheelchair was blocking.

Santana nods her thanks to Brittany and sits down, pulling the unresisting Quinn into her lap, letting Quinn burrow into the Latina's warm chest and kissing the top of her head. "It'll be fine," Santana assures. Quinn just smiles shyly into the girl's chest and listens to her dark-counterpart's steady beating heart, the sound lulling her into a very safe and secure place. Her head doesn't move when the door to the choir room opens, but does move it when she feels Santana stiffen up and a low growl emits from her chest. Quinn's eyes harden slightly when Finn walks in, with Rachel at his side.

Finn's eyes instantly fall on Santana and Quinn. He glares openly at them, his hatred making itself know quickly. "You two had no fuckin' right," he roars, stalking over to the now-cowering Quinn and the furious Santana. Santana whispers into Quinn's ear and moves Quinn over to Brittany's lap, who instantly pulls Quinn in close, mumbling sweet words of comfort in her ear. "We had every right, Finnessa," Santana challenges, standing upright and meeting the giant head-on, "you're just a self-righteous bastard who deserves a bitch like Rachel."

Finn moves to lunge at Santana, only to have Puck go slamming into him, sending them both scrawled out on the floor. "Dude, you never ever do that to a woman," Puck hisses, his gaze piercing Finn. "That's not a woman, that's just a whore," Finn smugly jeers. Puck, who was quick, turns and swiftly stops Santana, who was lunging for Finn. "Down, S, he's not worth it. You don't want Quinn to see you fighting, do you?" Puck mutters in the Latina's ear, making her instantly slump. "Good girl," Puck praises, releasing her and stepping away.

Before anyone could comment, Mr. Shue walks into the room, wearing his infamous smile, prompting everyone to return to their seats. "Alright, so…" he trails off as he notices two hands instantly shoot up. He notices Rachel and Santana shifting wildly in their seats, but Rachel being Rachel, he knows she's wanting a solo or something so he points to Santana. "I wanna sing something," Santana shrugs blandly, making his jaw drop in shock. "Umm, alright Santana."

"But, Mr. Shue," Rachel starts, her expression showing her distaste. "But nothing, Rachel," Mr. Shue says firmly, gesturing for Santana to start. Santana walks over to the band and mutters a song to them quietly, gaining nods of approval. She signals for them to begin and starts, I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<p>

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams,**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive<strong>**Forgive me my weakness  
>but I don't know why<br>without you it's hard to survive**

Santana sings with passion, her words warming some people hearts while chilling others. She moves to stand in front of Quinn, her eyes shining with unbridled love and adoration.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side**

Quinn grins at the memory of their shared kiss and nods, encouraging Santana. The brunette looks over at Rachel and Finn, a smirk playing on her lips.

**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life**

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<p>

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
>You make me rise when I fall<strong>

Quinn laughs at Santana's silliness as the Latina moves around playfully, making everyone else (except Finn and Rachel) laugh and begin to sing with her. She sings through the final chorus and bows right in front of Quinn, making the blonde surge forward and wrap her arms around her. "That was amazing, Sanni," Quinn whispers into the girl's red ear before kissing the shell of it softly.

Rachel huffs angrily at the display of affection and glares at Santana. "Mr. Shue, may I please sing now?" the diva urges, standing up and walking over to the band. "Sure, I guess…but Santana, that was truly amazing…I might even give you a solo for regionals," Mr. Shue winks, making Santana laugh and nod. Rachel ignores them and walks over to the band, demanding they play the song wanted. She walks back into the center of the room and begins,

**They say  
>They don't trust<br>You, me, we, us  
>So we'll fall<br>If we must  
>Cause it's you, me<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about <strong>

She goes over and stands directly in front of Quinn and Santana (who were now sitting down). Santana watches her and snarls, her hand gripping Quinn's tightly.

**It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>all about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>It's all about us**

Rachel smiles widely at Quinn, who was just staring blankly at the girl. The blonde felt Santana's grip tighten and squeezes the girl's hand. Rachel frowns at the interaction between the two girls. _Damn you, Santana._

**If they hurt you  
>They hurt me too<br>So we'll rise up  
>Won't stop<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<strong>

It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>all about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>It's all about us

Rachel sends a glare to the frowning Latina and grabs Quinn, pulling her out of her chair and into the middle of the room, ignoring Santana's cry of protest and spins the resisting Quinn into a hug.

**They don't know**

**They can't see  
>Who we are<br>Fear is the enemy  
>Hold on tight<br>Hold on to me  
>'Cause tonight<strong>

Rachel smiles her usual self-assured smile at Quinn, who can only stare at Rachel in disbelief. Rachel finishes the chorus and pulls Quinn into a deep kiss, hoping the blonde will give in. Quinn only shoves at Rachel's chest, sending the girl stumbling away from her. Quinn looks over at Santana, who only sat emotionlessly staring at them, her eyes glazed as if she was about to cry.

Her attention is taken away by a tugging on her hand, and she turns back to a saddened Rachel. "Come on, Quinnie, I love you, it was just one indiscretion. I still want to be with you, I should never have been so stupid as to try to be with Finn. Please, take me back, baby…please," Rachel pleads, holding Quinn's hand tightly. Quinn's eyes shift between Santana and Rachel, her eyes lingering on the Latina. "Rachel…I…"

Cliffhanger, I'm leaving it here cuz I love a little bit of drama…anyways…review and tell me whatcha think. (Laughs evilly) gotz ta love Santana/Quinn/Rachel drama. The songs were 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada and 'All About Us' by T.A.T.U.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (rolls eyes)

I officially love the reviews ya'll give; they make me laugh and smile at the same time.

A/N: Kurt is still at McKinley

On to the show.

"Rachel…I," Quinn takes a deep breath; her eyes still focused on the Latina who sat emotionlessly, "I can't be with you. I don't trust you and I…" Quinn trails off, shaking her head and moving away from the sobbing diva. The blonde walks briskly over to Santana and goes straight to the Latina's lap, burrowing back into the girl's arms.

Santana watches Rachel with a critical eye when the tiny girl just stands unmoving, staring blankly at the floor where Quinn had been standing. "Santana, this is all you fault!" Rachel screams, her eyes wild as she makes her way over to them. "No its not," Santana replies frostily, her arms wrapped protectively around Quinn, "it's your own for being a liar and a cheater." The diva glowers at the Latina, who returns at look even fiercer. Rachel whimpers and sulks over to a chair beside Finn, who just stares vacantly ahead, his head down and fists clenched.

Mr. Shue clears his throat uncomfortably and looks at the three girls. "Well," he coughs, "that was definitely different. Rachel…Santana…thank you both for singing. Both songs were very nice and I will consider them for regionals…maybe…anyways, the assignment for this week is," he grabs the hat, "you will pick partners and each pick a song that shows the emotions you feel for this person." Everyone in the room lets out a collective groan and look at each other. "I've put half of your names into the hat. Puck, you pick a name first," he continues, gesturing for the boy to arise and come forward.

Puck smirks in Santana and Quinn's direction and grabs a piece of paper. He looks down and frowns, "Kurt." Kurt's face lights up and he discreetly claps his hands. Mercedes is next, "Rachel," she growls out, grinding her teeth. Tina got Sam; Mike was with Brittany; Quinn picked Artie, and Santana shot up frowning. "Aw, hell to the no. I will not be with the giant," Santana snarls defiantly, her arms crossed. "Yeah, Mr. Shue, those two being partners is gonna prompt another War World," Artie says, his eyes shifting nervously between the two fuming teens (who were both standing at this point). "Artie's right…it'll start World War four," Finn spits out, making Santana look at him, then burst into laughter.

Mr. Shue turns his gaze to Finn, his look incredulous, "Umm, Finn, there's only been two World Wars so far." He watches Finn's expression become dumber and dumber. "Whatever, Mr. Shue, either I get another partner or I'm not doing this assignment," Finn grumbles, his posture just as stiff as Santana's. The teacher sighs and rubs his forehead with the back of his hand, his face drawn in thought. "Alright, I'll let change…hmm…Santana, you're with Rachel; Mercedes, you get Finn," Mr. Shue says firmly, earning even more groans from the students, making him frown in displeasure, "I am not changing your partners again, guys. You'll just have to deal with it."

Santana and Rachel share a scowl as Santana sits back down next to Quinn, her eyes hazy in rage. _I hate you, Shue,_ Santana thinks, her arms uncrossing as Quinn moves back into the Latina's inviting embrace, her head buried into Santana's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sanni," the blonde whispers against her collarbone, enticing a silent moan and violent shudder. "It's worth it since you and I are going out Friday," Santana mumbles into Quinn's ear, earning a blush that traveled up to the girl's ears.

Rachel subtly watches them with jealousy-filled eyes, her body tense. "Rach, why'd you sing that song to Quinn?" Finn wonders, his tone confused as he watches his 'girlfriend'. "Because, Finn," Rachel starts, cutting Mr. Shue's talk about whatever he was rambling about off, "we are over. I wanted your popularity, but now that you don't have any, I don't need you," Rachel finishes harshly, her eyes never leaving Quinn and Santana, who were watching her along with everyone in glee. "But…"

"But nothing, Finn. You are a horrible kisser, a brainless jock, and an idiot if you think I want someone who," she shudders, "explodes before we even **do** anything." Finn's eyes fill quickly with hurt and anger as he moves away from his now-ex girlfriend, and over to where Puck, Lauren, Kurt, and Mercedes were. "Wow, Rachel…you really are being a bitch," Brittany comments sadly, resting in Artie's lap. "Yeah, I mean, you use to be my hot-Jew, but now…now you really are as horrible as everyone says you are," Puck adds, his eyes full of disappointment. "Whatever, I don't need this from any of you…I don't even **need** you," Rachel screeches, grabbing her things and rushing out of the room.

Mr. Shue, deciding no one was going to listen, dismisses them and walks out of the room, presumably to where Ms. Pillsbury was. "Come on, babe, I'll walk you to your car," Santana says softly. Quinn stands up slowly, grabbing her bag. Santana stands and grabs Quinn's bag from her (like a gentleman…or in this case woman), her own bag, and then Quinn's hand as she and the Cheerio walk out of the choir room. "Today has been weird," Quinn comments, resting her head on Santana's shoulder as the walk. "Yeah…it has," the Latina agrees, kissing the top of the silky, blonde head. "I can't wait for Friday," Quinn replies, her eyes full of excitement, making Santana laugh along with her. "I can't either, but you only have two more days to wait," Santana says.

The pair walk to Quinn's red car, making Quinn sigh and move away from the Latina, unlocking the doors. "See you tomorrow," Santana smiles, kissing the blonde's lips once and handing her the bag, walking away and towards her own car. Quinn gazes at the brunette's ass as she walks away, touching her fingers to her lips and wondering if Santana's ass always wiggled that much. She shrugs and appreciates the wiggle, slipping into her car and driving home, thinking about what the next few days held for them.

And I leave it here…I almost made Rachel kiss Quinn at the beginning on this chapter, but decided against it. I didn't want **too** much drama for Quinn and Santana…anyways, review and tell me whatcha think…

A/N I had to do revise this, because I didn't realize who I'd forgotten till I got a review about Brittany (smacks self in head) I changed the last part of the fight and took out Lauren…anyways, sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (flips off then walks away) bastards!

I love the reviews enough that I'm writing on Easter.

Anyways, there will be a reference about Russell Fabray not living with the Fabrays, but Quinn was **never** pregnant. She **was** kicked out though, when she admitted to being gay…Judy does know about Rachel and Quinn.

On to the show

Friday, at school:

Quinn leans against her locker and sighs deeply, her head pounding and ears ringing. _Damn this headache! On the day I have a date with San, I get a fuckin' migraine,_ she groans mentally. "Hey babe," a voice behind her greets, pulling her from her reverie. Said person's arms wrap around her small, lithe body; their warmth instantly relaxing her and making her lean into the embrace. Quinn burrows herself farther into the girl's arms and takes a deep breath, inhaling Santana's intoxicating scent. "Morning, Sanni," Quinn whispers into her shoulder, trying to hide the pain in her tone.

Santana, always perceptive when it came to the blonde, notices the strain in her voice and looks down at the girl. The blonde had her eyes closed and her nose pressed into the Latina's Cheerios uniform. "What's wrong, Q?" Santana asks worriedly, running her hands through long, blonde tresses. "I'm fine, San," Quinn lies, making Santana laugh silently. "You're such a liar," Santana laughs, her tone playful yet worried, "now tell me what's wrong."

"I just have a headache. It's not that big a deal," Quinn insists, her arms unwrapping themselves from the brunette and moving her attention back to her locker. "Well, if you want…I mean, we can hold off on that date till tomorrow or something," Santana says, her arms still resting around the blonde's waist. "No, we are going on that date…tonight," Quinn says finality in her voice. "Whatever you say, babe," Santana replies.

That night:

Santana sat in her car, staring at the front door of the Fabray house and silently panicking. _What if I screw this up? This date is my only real chance with Quinn…this has to go well,_ thinks Santana, her palms sweating. She wipes her hands on her jeans and checks herself over one more time. She had on a black, tight-fitting t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Her hair was straight and falling around her face with her make-up nice and light. "You can do this," Santana mumbles to herself, getting out of her car and walking to the Fabrays' front door.

She stands in front of the door for a few moments, trying to regain her composure before knocking on the door. She only stands there for a few seconds before Judy opens the door and smiles, ushering the Latina in. "Oh, hello Santana, I didn't know it was **you** that Quinn was going out with tonight…I thought it was the Rachel girl," Judy greets, hugging Santana, "you want something to drink while you wait?"

"No, but thanks Ms. Fabray. You guys heard from Russell lately?" Santana inquires, making Judy sigh and sit down. She pats the seat next to her on the couch, signaling for Santana to join her. "No, we haven't, which I'm very thankful for. I already lost my daughter because of that man, I won't willingly let that happen again," Judy states, her voice full of regret. "I know, but things are a lot better now aren't they?" Santana comforts, making Judy smile and nod. "Yeah, you're right…well, I'm going to go see what's taking Quinnie so long," Judy tells her, standing up.

Santana stays seated on the couch, looking over all the pictures Judy had littering the walls. She sees ones of Quinn as a baby, a child, one right before her thirteenth birthday. There are ones of Quinn and her, sitting in front of the Fabrays' pool; their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they joke around. There's some of Quinn and her older sister, Jennifer, when they were younger and ones of her, Quinn, and Brittany in their Cheerios uniforms on the day of their first day of high school.

She hears Quinn and Judy coming down the stairs, so she stands and walks toward the stairs and stalls. Her mouth opens up wide and her eyes bulge out at the sight of her blonde date. The blonde can only blush under the Latina's gaze. "Wow…you look…" Santana stutters, no words forming correctly. The girl was dressed in a short, jean skirt and pink t-shirt with a pair of boots. "You look amazing," Santana gets out, earning a giggle from Quinn. "You ready, babe?" the Latina asks, holding out her hand. "Yeah, let's go," Quinn replies, taking the brunette's outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers. "Be back by midnight," Judy calls as the two girls walk out of the house.

Santana smiles and opens the car door for Quinn, gesturing for the girl to get into the car playfully. "Such a gentleman," Quinn jokes, slipping into the car. Santana laughs and walks over to her side of the car, slipping into the drivers seat, "Damn straight." Quinn just giggles and turns to the Latina. "Where are we going, Sanni?"

"Breadstix…if that's alright?" asks Santana, a little self-conscious. "Sounds fine," Quinn says, gripping Santana's hand in her own.

The drive to Breadstix was in a comfortable silence, the only sound filling the car is from the radio. Santana parks the car and opens her door quickly, moving to the other side and opening Quinn's door for her. Quinn smiles and grabs Santana's hand, as usual, and they walk into Breadstix. "Name?" asks the bored hostess. "Lopez," Santana replies, the name Lopez catching the hostess' attention. "Right this way, ma'am," hurries the girl, grabbing someone to seat them. The man looks at Santana, recognition filling his eyes as he takes the girls to their table. "Your server will be here momentarily," the man says, hurrying off. "Wow, they sure do seem to know you around here," Quinn laughs, looking at her menu. "Yeah," Santana agrees, looking through her own menu. The two girls spend the rest of their evening joking and laughing at their waiter's quickness.

"Wow, San, you sure were able to get us our food quick," Quinn giggles, getting back into Santana's car. "Mmhmm, they know not to mess with Santana Fuckin' Lopez," the Latina says confidently, earning another bout of giggles from the blonde. Santana starts the car and heads toward the Fabray household. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Sanni," Quinn tells her, a smile on her pink lips. "I did too, babe…" Santana trails off, her looks becoming drawn with worry, "is there a chance that there'll be more dates?"

"Of course, San. I've realized that my…feelings…for you, aren't rebound feelings. I like you for you, no other reason," the blonde assures. The Latina's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as she pulls into the Fabrays' driveway, "Awesome." She gets out of the car, opens Quinn's door and walks the girl to her door. "Thank you for such an amazing night, even if all we did was go to Breadstix and scare the waiter to death," Quinn laughs, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and pulling her down into a chaste kiss. Even if it was chaste, it left Santana breathless and giddy, her own arms around Quinn's waist. "So, will you…y'know, be my girlfriend?" she asks hopefully, earning another kiss; this one deeper than the other. "Definitely," Quinn mumbles against the brunette's lips before pulling away. "I guess I'd better get inside…talk to you tomorrow?" Quinn inquires. "Oh yeah," Santana breathes out, her cheeks tinged in red. "Bye, Sanni," the blonde says, walking into the house and closing the door. The Latina walks off the porch and to her car, getting into it slowly. _Best date ever,_ the two girls think simultaneously.

I leave it here…review and give me some comments and ideas. I'm open to doing a lot of things with this story, but I'd love to hear what ya'll have to say…HAPPY EASTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: (bites) screw you!

I officially love all of ya'll that review this story, and those that just read it…I'm going for 1000 views (crosses fingers) anyways, I'm thinking of doing a few more chapters for this story then doing a sequel…but I need your opinion…

Anyways, on to the show

Saturday, with Quinn:

Quinn is awoken from her dreamless slumber by a light knocking on her door, making her groan and bury herself even farther into her sheets and pillows. "Quinn, honey," Judy's voice carries through the door, slightly muffled, "Santana and her younger brother are here to see you." Quinn instantly perks up and moves to get out of bed, only to have her sheets tangle around her legs, causing her to fall onto her floor with an audible thump. She groans and tugs on the sheets, pulling them away from her toned, pale legs. "Are you okay, Quinnie?" Judy asks, concern filling her voice. "I'm fine, mom," the blonde grunts, standing up and walking to over to the bedroom door, opening it quickly. Judy laughs, confusing the Cheerio. "What's so funny?" demands Quinn, prompting Judy to laugh harder and point at Quinn.

Quinn, growing annoyed quickly, moves over to her mirror and has to suppress a shriek as she takes in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was unruly, the blonde locks standing out; her t-shirt ripped, showing off parts of her torso that she was so **not** ready to show Santana, and her panties barely covered by the t-shirt, though they didn't leave much to the imagination anyways. She ignores her mom's sniggers as she changes her t-shirt and slipping on a pair of Cheerio shorts. "That," laugh, "looks," un-lady like snort, "better, honey," Judy gets out, her face red with incessant laughter. "Oh, hush," Quinn jokes, pushing past the older blonde and making her way downstairs.

Quinn moves into the living room and smiles. Luca was in Santana's lap, both of them watching…something Quinn didn't recognize…on TV. "Aww, so cute," the blonde coos, gaining both Lopez's attention. "Hey, babe, me and Luca are heading over to the park, you wanna join?" Santana asks quickly, her attention going between the fair-haired girl and the TV. "Umm, sure. Just give me about thirty minutes to get dressed," Quinn accepts, running back upstairs and into her room.

30 minutes later:

Quinn walks back down the stairs freshly washed and her make-up done. She was wearing short shorts and a plain, green shirt. "Ready, Quinn?" Luca asks, getting out of Santana's lap and standing up, making his back pop. "Yeah, let's get outta here," Quinn agrees noncommittally, her eyes trailing over Santana's exposed skin as the Latina stands. Santana smirks and stretches, making her shirt rise up even higher. Quinn just stares at the bronzed skin, her hazel eyes wide and slightly dilated. Santana just winks when Quinn's eyes meet her own and walks over to the blonde, grabbing her hand and pulling her out to her car. Judy walks to the window and watches Santana open the door for her daughter and smiles. _Santana's going to be good for Quinnie,_ she thinks.

Quinn smiles as Santana opens the door for her, thanking her and slipping into the black car. Luca gets into the backseat behind her and smiles widely at the blonde, making her giggle at the boy's antics. "You know, Sanni's liked you for a while now," Luca whispers conspiratorially. "Really now?" Quinn whispers back, her tone playful. "Uh huh, she always talks about you," the Latino boy mumbles before his sister gets in the car. Santana looks at the two now-quiet people in her car suspiciously, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Quinn answers quickly, making one of the brunette's eyebrows raise. "Uh huh, sure…whatever you say babe," Santana says, not believing them. She starts the car and pulls out of the Fabrays' driveway, making her way towards the park. "Why exactly **are** we going to the park?" Santana asks Luca, earning a deep blush. "Well…there's this girl in my class that comes here with her cousin on the weekends and I wanted to…y'know…hang out with her," the Latino mutters, his face turning redder. "Oooh, how adorable," Santana teases.

At the park:

Santana stops her car in the parking lot of the park and motions for Luca to get out. "Go get your girl, little man," Santana encourages, her voice warm and not full of her usual sarcasm. Luca smiles widely at his sister and gets out of the car quickly, slamming the door and running off. "He's such a cutie," Quinn says, shaking her head and looking at her girlfriend. She turns Santana's head to face her and kisses her softly, their lips becoming reacquainted. Santana groans quietly and deepens the kiss, pressing her lips onto Quinn's more firmly. "Hey," Quinn mumbles against the girl's lips, making the brunette smile. "Hey, gorgeous," the Latina greets, wrapping Quinn into a tighter hug.

Quinn smiles and snuggles into Santana's embrace, resting her head in the crook of the girl's neck. "This is definitely the **proper** greeting I wanted to give you," Santana mumbles into the gorgeous girl's blonde locks. "It's most definitely better," Quinn agrees, kissing the brunette's neck softly, enticing a silent moan. The blonde pulls away, making Santana pout at the lack of warmth. "Come on, let's go meet Luca's girl's cousin," Quinn laughs, opening the car door and getting out, prompting for Santana to do the same.

Santana walks to the front of the car and grasps onto Quinn's outstretched hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing the hands up to kiss the back of the blonde's knuckles. They slowly walk around the jogging track, watching the children playing on the playground and looking for Luca. They spot the short-haired boy kicking a soccer ball over to a girl and smile. The little girl was kind of short, with long, blonde hair and a perfect smile. "Wow, little man has excellent taste," Santana notes, walking over to them. "Yeah, he really does," the blonde agrees.

They reach the two and watch Luca's face as it brightens. "Sanni, this is Jenna," Luca tells his sister, pointing to the blonde that was shyly looking at the two girls. "Hi, Jenna, I'm Santana and this is Quinn," the brunette introduces, indicating to the girl on her arm. "Hi," Jenna waves, her bright brown eyes reminding Santana of someone else's. "So you're Luca's sister," a voice behind the girls says, the tone surprised. Santana and Quinn both turn and face the talker; their eyes wide before Santana squeals and jumps into the person's arms, making the person laugh..

I leave it here because I want the next chapter to be based around all of them, so review…please. And yes, the person is an OC, but she has a purpose here…and just for curiosity sake, do you think the OC should end up with Rachel? ;) give an opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (raises an eyebrow)

Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been really busy the past week.

P.S. anyone guess the character from a TV show that I described…the height was the only thing that changed…give me a guess ;)

Previously:

_"So you're Luca's sister," a voice behind the girls says, the tone surprised. Santana and Quinn both turn and face the talker; their eyes wide before Santana squeals and jumps into the person's arms, making the person laugh…_

The girl smirks and swings Santana around, earning more giggles from the Latina in her arms. Santana smiles and slips out of the taller girl's arms, landing gracefully on the ground and taking her place next to Quinn (who was glaring with jealousy at the unknown girl). "I never thought I'd see your scrawny ass around ever again," the girl states, winking at Santana. The Latina laughs and wraps an arm around Quinn's shoulders, "I thought you'd gone back home," she shrugs. "I did, but it just sucked too much in Boston, so I came back," the girl grins.

Quinn looks between them and frowns, noting how comfortable they were together. She trails her eyes over the still smiling girl. She was about 5'11, with dark brown eyes and a stunning smile, dark brown (almost black) hair and was extremely tanned. "So, Lopez, who's this lovely blonde on your arm?" wonders the brunette, waggling her eyebrows at the Latina. "This is Quinn, my girlfriend," Santana tells her, waving a hand in front of the beauty beside her, "Quinn, this is Faith Lehane." Faith smiles crookedly at Quinn and holds out her hand, her smile not faltering when the blonde just stares at it blankly. "How do you two know each other?" Quinn asks her instead, moving closer into her girlfriend's arms. "You remember that camp I went to last summer?" Santana inquires, earning a nod, "Well, Faithy here, was another counselor with me at the camp. We kind of bonded over the summer and became good friends, but I never expected to see her again," Santana explains, making Faith nod and smile.

Quinn looks at them and sighs, "Did you two, y'know, sleep together?"

"Naw, me and San weren't like that. She's just a good friend…besides, she liked someone else and I had a girlfriend of two years," Faith throws in, running a hand through her shoulder-length hair. "Yeah, babe, Faith is too much like me…it'd be kinda creepy," Santana agrees, kissing the top of the blonde's head and smiling at her friend. "So, what all's gone on in your life?" Faith wonders, walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, indicating for the couple to sit beside her. They walk over; Santana moves and sits down first before pulling Quinn into her lap and wrapping her arms around her. "Hmm, well, do you mind if I tell her what happened?" Santana asks the blonde, who shakes her head.

Faith looks between the two and chuckles silently, watching them with deep interest. _Nice going, San…I'm glad things worked out for ya_, Faith thinks, turning her attention to Luca and her little cousin. "Well, Quinn's ex cheated on her with the quarterback of our school's football team," Santana starts, quickly gathering Faith's attention back, "then they argued. Quinn came to the lake I was sitting at afterwards and we talked, she cried, I brought her back to my house, we talked some more; then the next day, we went to school and made their lives hell after Rachel made Quinn cry_ again_. After that, we went to glee, the thing I told you about over the summer and she and the quarterback, Finn, got pissed and started screaming at me, which ended badly, and now I have to sing about what I feel for Rachel in glee next week," tells Santana, looking at Faith, whose jaw was dropped. "Wow," she mutters, looking at them in surprise, "that sounds extreme eventful."

Santana smirks in agreement and rests her head sideways on Quinn's back, looking at the other brunette, "What's gone on with you then?"

"Well, its been pretty boring I guess. I mean, me and my girl just broke up, which sucked, but it's getting better. I don't like being single like I use to though. Oh, and I'm coming to school here in Lima now," Faith tells her. Santana's eyes widen and her mouth turns up into a huge smile, "Awesome."

"Yeah, but for now, me and J gotta get home. I promised her dad I'd help him fix his car," the brunette stands up and pulls small piece of paper and pencil out of her pocket and writes something on it, then hands it to the Latina," but feel free to call me if you two ever need anything."

"Do I even wanna know why so had a pencil and paper in your pocket?" Santana jokes, nudging Quinn to stand up. The blonde stands up and watches the two brunettes hug, but notices she doesn't feel jealousy anymore. "So, where are you going to school, Faith?" Quinn asks, talking to the girl directly for once. "William McKinley," Faith answers, looking over at Jenna and Luca, waving her hand in a 'let's go' motion to get the girl's attention. "Sweet, then we'll be seeing you on Monday," the Latina says excitedly. "Cool, then I guess I'll be seeing ya Monday," Jenna moves over to her cousin and places herself at the brunette's side, "bye Santana, bye Quinn."

Quinn and Santana watch them walk away and smile, looking over at Luca who was practically beaming. "Ready to go, lil' man?" Santana wonders, bumping hips with the boy. "Yeah…thanks for bringing me out here, Sanni," Luca replies, walking slightly ahead of them and nearly skipping with joy. "This was fun…I'm glad I came," Quinn states, smiling and kissing Santana's cheek, then her lips. "I had fun too," Santana mumbles against the blonde's soft lips, holding her waist and kissing her deeply. "Guys…can you please not do that in front of me," demands Luca disgustedly, shaking his head at the couple. "Shut up," Santana laughs, pulling away from Quinn's lips and begins walking again, holding her girlfriend's hand. _Today was a good day_, all three of them think as they walk to Santana's car.

I leave it here, but I will try to update again tonight, or at the latest, tomorrow. And **yes** there will be Rachel drama in the next couple of chapters, I just wanted a lil fluff for Quinntana, but peace always comes to an end… ;) review…I need 'em (smiles innocently) I have cookies if you do! ;) lol, not really, but anyways…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (giggles while a dragon eats the person demanding disclaimers)

Gimini523: you're damn right about Faith belonging to Buffy…they're hot as hell together ;) and thanks for your opinion, and for knowing what show/comic I referenced to.

I've decided (since this will never become a crossover) that Faith probably won't end up with anyone in this fic, mainly because, she's suppose to play a role, but not as someone's partner…unless…ya'll want her with someone, then I might re-consider.

On to the show

Monday Morning, at school:

Rachel Berry stood glaring at her ex and the blonde's new girlfriend. _I hate you, Santana Lopez,_ Rachel nearly growls out loud. She watches them kiss and say sweet nothings to each other. She stalks over to them and shoves Santana hard, making the Latina's back smash into the lockers roughly. "That is it, Santana! I can't stand it anymore! You don't deserve Quinn…she's too amazing for you!" screams Rachel, pinning the Latina to the locker against her back. "She's way too good for you too, bitch," Santana snarls back, pressing her knee into the tiny girl's stomach and pushing hard, sending the girl stumbling backwards.

Rachel stands upright and charges toward Santana, punching the girl's jaw and feeling it pop underneath her hand. Santana almost cries out, but bites the inside of her cheek and kicking Rachel in the kneecap. The diva whimpers as her knees buckle in pain, her body slumping as she unsteadily tries to get up once more. Santana moves to attack the other brunette again, but is stopped when a firm arm is wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing any movement. She turns to snap at the person holding her, but stops when she notices a stern-looking Quinn staring deeply into her eyes, "Stop fighting, Sanni. She isn't worth getting in trouble for."

Santana feels the anger leave her body in a rush and nods, pulling the blonde into her arms. "Berry, this is fuckin' stupid…just leave me and Q alone, alright?" Santana demands, looking at the crumpled form of the diva. Rachel just glares up at the Latina, holding her knee and fighting back tears. "Whatever, Berry," Santana snorts, tossing an arm over Quinn's shoulders and walking off. "Do you need to go to the nurse, Sanni?" Quinn asks worriedly, running her fingers over Santana's jaw softly. "Nah, I'll be fine, it didn't really hurt that much, it just popped the bone I guess," Santana says, trying to play it off, even though it had really hurt her mouth.

The couple walks slowly down the hall, talking quietly, when a body crashes into Santana, knocking them both over. "What the he-" Santana starts, only to realize who'd crashed into her when they begin laughing. "Faith Lehane, get the hell off me, bitch," the Latina semi-jokingly says, shoving the taller brunette. The girl stands up and holds out a hand to Santana, jerking her up when they clasp hands. Santana, not prepared for the force of the pull, flies into Faith, who grunts. "Damn, lay off the burgers," Faith winks, earning two slaps on her arm. "I'm not fat!" screeches Santana. "Yeah, she's so not fat!" agrees Quinn, frowning at Faith, who winks in return.

Santana moves away from Faith and back over to the blonde, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "So, how you liking McKinley so far?" Quinn asks, glancing over at the tall brunette. "Its fine I guess, except…I almost got a slushy thrown into my face," Faith sighs, "I ducked and it hit some gay-looking guy and a guy with a mo-hawk."

"That means it hit Kurt and Puck," Santana states matter-of-factly. "Yeah, no wonder I didn't see Puck first period," mutters Quinn, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. The bell rings, signaling beginning of second period, "Shit, we're late," Santana grumbles, sighing deeply. "What class do you two have?" Faith questions, looking at the couple. "Spanish," they say simultaneously, making the other brunette grin. "Me too, so you guys can just say you were helpin' out the new kid," Faith winks, earning two laughs as they walk to class.

Lunch:

Santana and Quinn walk into the lunch room, their hands clasped together as they walk over to the lunch line. Santana grabs Quinn and hers food, paying for it, even when Quinn protests, "Sanni, I can pay for…and carry my own food."

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend so I wanna do it for you," Santana replies, walking over to the gleeks' table. Quinn sighs, but can't hide her wide grin at Santana's chivalrousness.

Santana places the food on the table, then pulls Quinn's chair out for her, motioning for the blonde to sit. Said blonde kisses her girlfriend's cheek, noting how cute Santana looked when she blushes, and sits down. "Awww, so cute, San," coos Brittany, inflaming Santana's blush even more. "Whatever, B," mutters Santana, sitting down beside Quinn. The Latina looks up from her lunch when she notices Faith walking in…with Puck and Kurt behind her.

They walk over to the table; Faith sits down beside Santana and smiles while Kurt sits beside Sam; Puck sitting beside Mike and Kurt. "Who're you?" Artie asks, readjusting his glasses at the sight of the beautiful girl. "I'm Faith Lehane," the brunette introduces herself, smiling when she steals Santana's apple, ignoring the Latina's hand swiping at it. Everyone at the table (except for Quinn) waits for Santana to kill the girl, but lets their jaws fall open when the Latina sighs and smacks her across the back of the head.

Faith smirks and continues to munch on the apple, looking around at everyone in the cafeteria. She stops eating once she catches sight of Rachel and Finn, having been told by Kurt and Puck what they looked like. Finn walks over, his body stiff as he stands next to Rachel. "Why are you eating over here, RuPaul?" snarls Santana, her gaze cold. "Because, this is the glee club table and just because you two hate us, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't want us here," Rachel says in her annoying tone, trying to sit, but being stopped by Tina. "A-actually, we don't want you over here," Tina states, watching when Rachel angrily huffs.

Santana and Faith both watch her closely, trying to determine what she'll do next. Rachel picks up her food, her eyes looking with Santana's before they travel to Faith's. "Who are you?" the diva asks in her sweet, innocent voice, almost making Faith cringe. "Faith Lehane, and you're Rachel Berry, the girl who cheated on my best friend's now-girlfriend," Faith replies smoothly, her eyes never leaving the stunned-Rachel. Santana snorts out in laughter, her arm around a giggling Quinn. "Anything else you wanna know?" asks Faith smugly, leaning her elbows on the table to look at the girl.

Everyone (once again) watches Rachel and Faith have a stare-off. _Come on, do something, I dare you,_ Faith taunts mentally as the girl makes her way over to where she was seated…and dumps her food on Faith's head.

I leave it here, sorry it took so long to update…my computer sorta crashed so I had to rewrite this…review, tell me whatcha think…but I will say this, Rachel gets a major wake-up call next chapter…and her ass kicked…anyways, REVIEW! I need them ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:…I'm not even gonna put another one on here.

So, I love the reviews, so I decided to update again, anyways, on to the show…and yes, Faith's gonna get a girlfriend ;) haha

_Everyone (once again) watches Rachel and Faith have a stare-off. _Come on,do something, I dare you,_ Faith taunts mentally as the girl makes her way over to where she was seated…and dumps her food on Faith's head. _

Quiet gasps ring out through the cafeteria while Rachel smiles smugly at the food-covered girl. Santana moves to stand, but stops when Faith places a firm hand on her shoulder, halting her movement. "Its fine, Sanni," Faith mumbles, wiping what looked like tomato sauce from her eyes. "Yeah, _Sanni,_ its okay," Rachel says sarcastically to the Latina. Faith stands up slowly and begins to smile, her smile making Rachel step back. It was cold and vicious, almost victorious, as she advances on the now-scared diva. "You know, Rachel, I've gone through a lot of shit, and this," she indicates to the food on her body, "is doing absolutely nothing but pissing me off," she snarls, glaring at Rachel and moving closer to her.

Rachel looks around the cafeteria, mentally pleading for one of them to save her. No one does anything, and watches in anticipation as Faith grabs Rachel by the (extremely ugly) sweater and pulls her close. "Don't you ever, ever, come near Santana, Quinn, or me again, or Santana on her worst day will look like a friggin' angel," warns Faith, shoving the diva backwards, watching her trip in Karofsky. The little brunette moves away from the growling jock and stands toe-to-toe with Faith, who raises an eyebrow, "You think you're such a badass, but you're just a stupid whore."

Santana stands up and moves to Faith's side as they share a look. Faith raises one eyebrow at the young Latina as they both reach out and grab one of Rachel's arms, pinning them against her back. "You've gone way too far, RuPaul," Santana says, while she and Faith drag her towards the slushy machine. Rachel squirms and tries to fight against their strong hold, whimpering when she goes nowhere. Faith laughs at her futile movements and pushes her shoulders down under the nozzle of the machine. "Quinn, you want to do the honors?" Faith calls out, her eyes never leaving Rachel's pleading ones. "Sure," the Cheerio says, standing from the table and walking over to the machine and places her hands on two different flavor buttons. "I hope you like cherry and raspberry," Quinn snarls, watching Rachel involuntarily grimace and presses the buttons.

Everyone laughs as cherry and raspberry slushy pours onto the squirming diva as the cool drink covers her face and hair, dripping down onto (and into) her clothes. The two brunettes smirk and let go of Rachel, high-fiving as they step away from her as she sits up. Rachel sputters and attempts to get all the icy-drink out of her eyes and off her face. Faith feels a small amount of sympathy for the girl when she notices tears coming down in streams from the diva's eyes. She quickly pushes back the sympathy and walks out of the lunchroom while Quinn wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her sweetly. Rachel looks at them and rushes out of cafeteria, sliding because of the slushy that coated her shoes.

Santana pulls away from Quinn's enticing mouth and rests her forehead against the blonde's, smiling shyly. Quinn giggles and rubs her nose against the darker skinned girl's. "That was fun," Santana mutters quietly, ignoring the boys gawking at them. "Yeah," the blonde agrees. The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and prompting a groan from Santana as she moves away from her girlfriend. "We better get to class," the Latina says begrudgingly, grabbing Quinn's hand and intertwining their fingers. They walk out of the cafeteria and towards Quinn's next class. "Ugh, we have Cheerios practice don't we?" asks Santana in a whiny voice, earning a loud laugh from Quinn at the girl's pouting. "Yes, Sanni, we do."

Cheerios Practice:

Faith watched from the bleachers as her best friends did their (in her opinion insane) cheer routines. She looks at all the gorgeous Cheerios and lets her thoughts wonder when she sees a sexy blonde talking to Quinn. She watches the girl's ass sway as the two blondes talk. She's pulled from her thoughts when Santana rushes up the bleachers and takes a seat beside her. Faith hands her a bottle of water, her eyes still not leaving the short blonde that Quinn was talking to. "Whatcha looking at?" inquires Santana, taking a swig of the liquid she had been handed. Santana follows her gaze and nods knowingly, "You're looking at the girl with Quinn aren't you?"

Faith makes no move to reply, her eyes glazing over as the blonde's skirt rises up from the breeze, showing off her perfect ass. "Hey, Faith, get outta your naughty daydream," Santana commands, bumping shoulders with her friend. "What's her name?" Faith asks dreamily, finally looking away from the cheerleader and over to her best friend. "I'm not sure, but I can go ask," Santana stands up and runs down the bleachers before Faith can stop her. Faith watches anxiously as Santana talks to the cheerleader; she had tried to read the Latina's lips, but had failed to understand her. Santana throws a cocky smirk up at the panicking girl and places a hand on the blonde's arm as she pulls her up the bleachers toward Faith.

Quinn follows her girlfriend up the bleachers and shakes her head at the Latina's antics. Faith stares at the blonde (not Quinn) with wide eyes and a goofy smile. "I'm Buffy," the blonde holds out her hand toward Faith, who stares at it blankly for a moment before reaching out and shaking it. "Faith…Faith Lehane," the brunette smiles, not noticing Santana and Quinn's shared look as the couple moves away from them and walking back onto the field. "Summers, get your big ass off those bleachers and down here…you can talk to the Santana look-alike later," Sue yells through her blow horn, gaining an annoyed look from Faith, a strange look from Santana, a laugh from Quinn and a blush from Buffy as she smiles apologetically at Faith as she runs back to field. _Wow,_ is all Faith could think as she continues to watch the practice. _Way to go, Faith,_ Santana and Quinn think, grinning at each other.

It seemed like this was a good place to leave the chapter…Review! Please! And do you like the way I'm pairing Faith and Buffy? Yes? No? Tell me! Haha, anyways…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about taking so long to update.

On to the show:

Next Day, at school:

Santana stood at Quinn's locker, waiting for the blonde Cheerio to arrive. She looks at the watch on her wrist and sighs deeply, glancing around as worry builds up in her stomach. She turns her gaze away from her watch when she sees Faith walking towards her. "What's wrong, San?" Faith asks, noticing the girl's worried expression. "There's five minutes before classes start and Quinn's still not here," Santana replies. "Have you tried calling her?" Faith questions cautiously, earning a sorrowful nod. "Yeah, but she isn't answering me."

"Here, let me try," Faith pulls out her phone and grabs the Latina's, who gives her a weird look. "I don't have her number, so I'm getting it from your phone," Faith explains. She dials the number and waits, hearing it ring before Quinn picks up.

Q: Hello?

F: Hey, Quinn, it's Faith.

Q: Hey…how'd you get my number?

F: San gave it to me. Are you okay?

Q: Yeah, I'm just not feeling very good right now.

F: Oh, that sucks. I was just curious 'cause San was freakin' out about you not being at school.

Q: Can you tell her I'm sorry for not answering, I just woke up. Mom took my temp and said I wasn't coming to school today.

F: I'll tell her, just feel better alright?

Q: Thanks, Faith.

F: No problem.

Q: Bye.

F: Bye.

Faith hangs up the phone and looks over at the worried Latina. "She's sick, which means you, being the good girlfriend, are going to skip school today and go take care of your girl; don't worry about homework, I'll get it for the both of you," Faith tells her, nudging her friend. "Thanks, Faith," Santana hugs her suddenly, shocking the other brunette, who awkwardly pats the Latina on the back. "It's…umm, fine…" Faith says slowly, trying to move out of the girl's arms, "you can let go now, San."

Santana smiles and releases her, watching Faith's expression relax. "Go, you idiot, you're girlfriend is waiting," Faith pushes the girl away from the lockers and towards the exit. Santana smiles and runs to her car, hopping in and starting the engine. She smiles at the school then drives off toward the Fabray household.

The Fabrays':

Santana pulled her car up in front of the house and jumps out quickly. She runs to the wooden door of the house and knocks, waiting impatiently for Judy to let her in. The Latina listens as the older blonde makes her way towards the door and opens it, her appearance worried. "Oh, Santana, I'm not one to be happy when someone skips school, but I need to get to work and I don't want Quinn alone…so this is perfect timing," Judy fires off rapidly, pulling the tanned girl into a brief hug before rushing out of the house and into her car.

Santana raises an eyebrow as she watches the oldest Fabray leave, but shakes her head and goes upstairs to Quinn's room, opening the door slowly and peering in. She frowns slightly at the sight of her sleeping, flushed girlfriend, but quickly springs into action. She walks into the upstairs bathroom and grabs a washrag from the cabinet, turns on the sink and runs the rag under the cold water. She rings it out and walks back into Quinn's room, walking over to the bed and placing the rag onto the blonde's head, giggling when she squirms. "Mmm, too cold," Quinn mutters in her sleep, turning over and knocking the cool rag off onto the bed, wetting it slightly.

Santana smiles at the childish move and grabs the rag, running it along the sweaty neck of her girlfriend and along her pale arms. She giggles when the blonde groans and tries to bat away the rag. "Babe, you have to keep it on you," Santana whispers in the girl's ear, kissing behind it softly before running the rag over Quinn's arm again. Quinn shifts as her eyes flutter open and her mouth pulls into a weak smile. "Hey, shouldn't you be at school?" Quinn whispers, looking into the Latina's deep brown eyes. "I should…but you're more important, and Faith promises to get our homework," Santana replies, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Quinn's pale pink lips. She pulls back and smiles, running the rag over Quinn's cheek and forehead. "Aren't you worried about getting sick?" Quinn asks feebly, turning her head and coughing a little.

Santana shakes her head, "Nah, I'll be fine." She moves and lies down beside her girlfriend, smiling when she snuggles into her side. Quinn rests her warm head on Santana's shoulder and sighs. "Thank you, Sanni," the blonde mumbles, closing her eyes. The Latina listens to her girlfriend's breathing evens out, so she relaxes and lets her eyes close as well. She's asleep even before the rag hits the floor with a dull thump.

At school:

Faith sighs and lets her head fall on her desk as Mr. Shue rambles about something she didn't care about. She grunts when a piece of paper hits her in the back of the head. She raises her head and turns around in her chair, spotting the paper and picking it up. The brunette looks around until she catches the blonde Cheerio, Buffy, she had been talking to yesterday smiling at her. Faith grins back and turns around, opening the note. 'We really didn't get to talk much yesterday, so I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school,' was scribbled on the paper in curly handwriting. Faith rotates slightly in her chair and glances at Buffy, who was looking at her with hopeful eyes, and nods her agreement. She sighs at the dazzling smile she receives and turns her attention back to Mr. Shue. _Today's gonna be a great day. _

I end it here…review please, and I don't know how many times I'm gonna go to Faith's POV so tell me if I should or not. So, curiosity question: who saw the prom episode? It was definitely…interesting haha. Anyways, review! Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Haha, sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lonnng couple of weeks. Faith's a big part of this chapter, anyways…

On to the show:

2 hours later:

Santana awoke slowly when the sound of retching reached her ears. She yawns and sits up, looking around the room with sleep-hazed eyes. She instantly loses all haze when she hears retching from the bathroom adjoined to the blonde's room. She gets out of the warm bed and rushes into the bathroom, frowning as Quinn empties her guts into the toilet. The young Latina moves over to Quinn and pulls her blonde hair back for her.

Santana soothes the blonde's locks, hoping to calm Quinn down. She gathers the small girl into her arms when Quinn begins to cry. She rubs her back and whispers sweet words in her ears as the blonde's cries turn into quiet sobs. "Shh, baby girl, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be alright, but you gotta calm down, angel," Santana mumbles to the girl, running her hand through Quinn's sweaty hair. Quinn sniffs and buries her warm face into Santana's shoulder, sighing when the Latina's unique scent enters her nose. She closes her eyes and instantly falls asleep against Santana.

Santana looks down at Quinn and shakes her head lovingly and lifts the body into her arms. She holds the blonde close and stands up, albeit wobbly, and walks slowly into Quinn's bedroom. She lays her girlfriend down and smiles slightly, kissing the girl's forehead. She pulls away from Quinn when she hears her phone vibrating in her bag. Santana walks briskly over to the shaking purse and opens it quickly, pulling the phone out before it woke Quinn. She flips it open and begins to read:

Faith:

OMG, you won't believe the newest rumor going around right now!

Puck:

I can't believe my boy and my ex-Jewish princess are doing this to Quinn!

Brittany:

How do you think Quinn is gonna take this news?

Santana, now thoroughly confused, begins to text back:

Santana to Faith:

WTF is going on? Puck and Britt just texted me and now I'm confused.

Faith:

Rachel is pregnant!

Santana:

WHAT?

Faith:

Its Finn's…which means they were hooking up longer than they admitted…

Santana to Puck:

Are you positive its Finn's?

Puck:

Yeah…Mercedes heard 'em talking…Rachel told him it was his…

Santana:

Her word means nothing right now…

Puck:

True dat

Santana to Brittany:

I don't know how she's gonna take the news, Britt…

Brittany:

Do I need to be there with a stuffed ducky to make her feel better?

Santana chuckles at the girl's question, but decides having Brittany around wouldn't be a bad thing.

Santana:

Yeah, B, that'd be great.

Santana looks over at the sleeping angel on the bed and sighs quietly, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Santana to Faith:

I know it means they've been hooking up for a while, I just don't know how Q's gonna take it.

Faith:

She has you, which is going to help her a lot.

Santana:

You think?

Faith:

I know so…shit, teacher's looking at me…I gotta stop texting…but I promise, I'll talk to Berry, y'know, get the whole story.

Santana:

Thanks, F.

Faith:

No prob, S.

At school:

The bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period, much to Faith's relief as she slips out of her class. She walks over to Puck's locker just as the boy is shutting his locker. "You been talking to S?" she asks him quietly, earning a nod. "Yeah…I can't believe Berry's done this to Quinn…" Puck trails off as he shakes his head in disbelief. Faith nods in agreement, her eyes locked on Rachel as the diva passes them with her head down, "I gotta go get some answers…see ya, Puckerman."

"See ya, Lehane," Puck calls out as the badass girl walks away in the direction that Rachel went.

Faith sees Rachel standing alone at her locker and thanks God that it's their lunch period. "Berry," she gains the diva's attention, smirking at the scared expression adorning her face, "you and I needs to hava talk," she chuckles, unleashing her inner-Santana slang. "I need to go to the auditorium, Faith, so we'll have to have this discussion another time," Rachel says uncertainly, shutting her locker door and trying to rush past Faith, who in turn grabs her arm and drags her into the nearest bathroom.

Faith glares at the geeky girl who was standing at the mirror and smirks when the girl squeaks and runs out. "No, Berry, we're gonna talk now," Faith looks at the cowering girl, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Wha-what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Your pregnancy…" Faith looks surprised when Rachel bursts in to tears in front of her, her sobs making her fall to her knees. "E-everyone knows about it…it was never supposed to get so (sniff) out of hand…" she cries, clutching her chest. Faith sighs, feeling a small amount of pity for the girl, and kneels in front of Rachel, placing an awkward hand on her heaving shoulder. "What happened?"

"I-it was before Q-Quinn caught us together. W-we were at a party and Quinn d-didn't wanna go, s-so she was at home and w-we got drunk and f-fucked," Rachel hiccups, leaning forward and resting her head on Faith's chest, ignoring Faith's stiff posture. She continues to sob, soaking Faith's AC/DC t-shirt. Faith runs a hand over Rachel's back slowly, unsure of what to do.

The bell rings, and Faith almost sighs in relief. "We should get to class," Faith mumbles, moving back slightly. Rachel nods and removes her head from Faith's toned chest, smiling faintly at Faith and leaning forward, kissing her quickly, surprising Faith immensely. The diva moves back before Faith can do anything and smiles shyly. Neither girl had noticed, however, that Buffy had walked into the bathroom…and seen the kiss. The small blonde felt her heart break as she shuts the door quickly and quietly.

I leave it here (laughs evilly) I will say this now: there is NO Rachel/Faith pairing in this story…at all! But, it added great drama :) so anyways, review and tell me whatcha think


	14. Chapter 14

Here's my next chapter…I was bored and went ahead and wrote…thanks to everyone that reviewed…just to tell you, for a fact, that I won't even consider ending this story till there's at least 20 chapters up…

The first part is based around Buffy and Faith, so if you don't wanna read that, skip down; and for anyone who thinks that, after this chapter, Faith and Buffy moved kinda quick…I really don't care…

On to the show:

_Previously:_

_The bell rings, and Faith almost sighs in relief. "We should get to class," Faith mumbles, moving back slightly. Rachel nods and removes her head from Faith's toned chest, smiling faintly at Faith and leaning forward, kissing her quickly, surprising Faith immensely. The diva moves back before Faith can do anything and smiles shyly. Neither girl had noticed, however, that Buffy had walked into the bathroom…and seen the kiss. The small blonde felt her heart break as she shuts the door quickly and quietly._

Faith looks at the diva in surprise and shakes her head in disbelief. "Why the fuck did you kiss me, Berry?"

"Be-because…I don't know," Rachel admits quietly, looking away from Faith and staring at the wall. "Listen, Berry, I'm gonna say this, not to be an ass but just to be honest…it's never going to happen," Faith tells her, earning a sad nod. "Yeah, I know." Faith pats Rachel's shoulder once and stands up, leaving the bathroom quickly.

Faith walks to her locker and opens it slowly; her shoulders slumped and mind in overdrive. _My God, what the hell just happened?_

_**Either she has a thing for you, or she's just wanting someone to hold on to…**_

_I hope it's not the first one…_

_**Me too,**_the girl mentally thinks to herself as she shakes her head and grabs her books. She looks over to her left when she hears a small sniffle and frowns when she realizes its Buffy. The brunette shuts her locker door, then walks over to where the blonde Cheerio stood, looking in her locker, the door covering most of her face. "Hey, Buffy, you okay?" asks Faith concerned. "I'm fine," Buffy hastily replies, wiping her eyes quickly, hoping Faith hadn't seen the tears. "Bullshit," Faith half-teases, standing directly behind the blonde, "now, tell me the truth."

"Nothing, I just didn't know you and R-Rachel were together…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to hang-out, you probably have something better to do. I wish you guys the best," Buffy mumbles, whispering the last part and closing her locker, running past Faith and down the hall, leaving a shocked Faith in her wake. "Fuck," Faith silently curses, running after the Cheerio. _Thank God for track,_ she thinks as she catches up with Buffy. "Buffy, wait," the brunette calls out, grabbing Buffy's arm gently, but throwing them both off-balance and causing them to fall.

Faith, having accidently wrapped Buffy up in a hug, shifts her weight and falls with Buffy on top of her, hoping to keep the girl from injury. She grunts when her back hits the hard floor, but smiles, knowing it was totally worth it. Buffy had fallen to where she was laying with her head on Faith's chest and her lower half intertwined, quite intimately, with Faith's. "I am so sorry, are you alright?" Buffy asks worriedly, pulling back and looking at the brunette. "I'm perfectly fine…it's not everyday that I have a beautiful girl on top of me," Faith replies flirty, winking at the blushing blonde, "but, B, you got it all wrong. Me and Berry are **not** together."

"Oh, I just sorta assumed, y'know, after you two kissed in the bathr-" Buffy is cut off by Faith kissing her gently. Buffy's lips were warmer than Faith thought as she kisses the blonde beauty a little harder. The Cheerio smiles and pulls back, licking her lips and blushing. "You're a good kisser," Faith comments off-handedly. "You too," Buffy giggles and Faith decided right then and there, that that was the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

Buffy realizes she's still on top of Faith and smiles shyly, moving to get off the brunette. She offers the girl a hand and pulls her up. Faith smiles and starts to pick up their books that had scattered around the hall. "So, we still on for hanging out?" Faith asks playfully, picking up the last of the books. "Definitely," Buffy agrees, grabbing her books, then taking Faith's hand into her own. Faith offers a cheeky grin and walks the blonde to class, their hands never letting go till they reached Buffy's class.

With Santana, Quinn and Brittany, after school:

Santana had spent the day watching her blonde girlfriend sleep, smiling lovingly at her when she did something cute in her sleep. She had tried to watch TV in bed beside her, but kept getting distracted by Quinn, so she just left it on with all the volume off. She, currently, was running her hand through Quinn's blonde, silky locks gently, trying not to giggle when the blonde would let out tiny, almost silent snores against her shoulder.

She glances at her phone on the table beside her when it starts to light up. She grabs it and flips it open:

Brittany to Santana:

I'm on my way to Quinn's. I stopped and bought her a stuffed ducky, but tried to get her a real one…but the man at the mart said he didn't have a real one :(

Santana shakes her head and looks at the blonde sleeping on her shoulder, sighing contently.

Santana:

Good job, Britt! I'm glad you remembered…

Brittany:

Yeah, Artie wrote it on a baby sticky note and stuck it in my locker.

Santana:

Baby sticky note? You know what, I don't even wanna know…I'm gonna unlock the door so just come on up when you get here.

Brittany:

Kk

Santana slips gently out of the bed and places her phone on the bedside table, walking downstairs quickly and unlocking the door. She looks outside for a moment, then heads back upstairs. She walks into Quinn's bedroom to see the blonde was starting to wake up. She sits on the end of the bed and watches the Cheerio wake up and stretch. "Feel better, love?" Santana asks. "Mhmm…a lot better. Thank you for staying with me today," Quinn replies, smiling brightly at Santana. Santana nods and crawls up the bed, kissing the girl's lips softly. Quinn kisses back instantly and runs her hand over the Latina's taut back.

The sound of the door opening and closing downstairs stops the sweet kisses. Santana pulls back and suddenly, her demeanor changes, worrying Quinn. "Sanni, what's wrong?" Quinn asks, snuggling into Santana's side. "Nothing," was the cryptic reply she receives. She turns her focus away from her girlfriend when her bedroom door opens slowly and Brittany sticks her head in, grinning at the sick blonde. "Hi, Q," Brittany greets happily, fully entering the room and holding up and stuffed duck. "Aww, thanks, Britt," Quinn indicates for the taller girl to come closer and hugs her, taking the duck out of her hands and looking at it.

Santana lets out an unsteady breath and looks at her best friends, the two girls that meant everything to her. "Quinn, babe, there's something we gots to talk about," Santana says, gaining Quinn's undivided attention, "it's got nothing to do with you and me per se but I think you outta know now."

"What's wrong, Sanni?" Quinn asks nervously, looking between Santana and Brittany uncertainly.

"Berry's pregnant…with Finn's child," Santana rushes the words out, her eyes locking with Quinn's widened ones. "Tha-that means she…" Quinn trails off and rushes off the bed, running into the bathroom and vomiting. Brittany and Santana follow quickly behind her and hold her hair as she vomits whatever was left in her stomach.

When the blonde stops vomiting, she lets her tears fall. Santana turns the girl around and pulls her into her arms, hugging her tightly and picking her up with ease. Quinn sobs and buries her face deep into Santana's neck, her tears coating the Latina's neck. She carries Quinn into the bedroom and lays her gently on the bed, crawling in beside her and holding her. "Britt, get me a cold washcloth," Santana commands quietly. Brittany rushes to the bathroom and begins to do what Santana asked.

When the blonde begins to hyperventilate, Santana rubs her back and whispers in her ear, "Babe, you gotta calm down, you're gonna make yourself even sicker." Brittany comes back into the room with the washcloth and hands it to the Latina, watching as her best friend runs it over her other best friend's arms, neck, shoulders and forehead.

When the cool clothe touches her skin, Quinn begins to calm down against Santana. Her throat hurt like a bitch and it hurt to swallow. Her eyes burned from the tears and her cheeks were raw and red. She knew she must have looked horrible, especially with her being sick, but still, her Sanni had stuck around. She buries herself even farther into Santana's body and sighs. The hurt of knowing she'd been betrayed still stung, but she had three people who loved her more than anything…and that was all that mattered.

I leave it here…I thought this was an okay place to leave it…review…please


	15. Chapter 15

So, here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long to update…Filler chapter…just saying that now…but drama is in the forecast for the next one. Mostly based around Faith and Buffy during this chapter.

I dont own the songs

On to the show:

Two days later, Wednesday, at school:

Quinn and Santana walk hand-in-hand through the halls of McKinley. Their fingers are intertwined and skirts swishing back and forth as they walk. Santana looks at Faith and Buffy, who were making out against the lockers, and smirks, bumping hips with Quinn and pointing at them. The blonde girl laughs and drags Santana over to their friends.

Faith pulls her lips away from Buffy's regretfully, glaring at the couple that had come over to ruin her mack time. "Well, well, well, Faithy finally got her macks on, didn't she?" Santana laughs at her friend, thumping her on the nose playfully. Faith huffs and wraps her arm around Buffy. Said blonde blushes brightly and smiles shyly. Faith, who was shaking her head in amusement, kisses the side of the girl's head and winks at Santana.

Buffy and Quinn separate from their respected partners, but not before they place sweet kisses on their girlfriends' lips. The two blondes walk to their first period class (which they shared). The two brunettes sigh as they watch their girlfriends' asses wiggle as they walk. "Daaaaaamn, San, we're fucking lucky," Faith laughs, situating her backpack that was sliding down her shoulder. Santana nods in agreement, holding her books lightly and looking over at her best friend. "Hell yeah."

The two best friends walk slowly to class, talking quietly. "So, you two are girlfriends now…right?" Santana clarifies.

"Yup, got together the day of the rumor. Rachel kissed me, Buffy saw it, she thought me and Berry were together, I told her we weren't and then we kissed," Faith says, giving the Latina the short version. Santana cuts her eyes over to her and raises an eyebrow, "Berry kissed you?"

"Yup…it was awkward."

Santana nods in understanding, shoving JewFro out of her way when he gets in front of her. He lets out a girlish squeal and runs into Azimio. "I'm thinking of joining glee…and so is Buffy," Faith comments, watching Azimio torment JewFro.

"That'd be awesome," Santana replies, grinning at the tanned girl. "Cool, then I guess I'll try out today…dunno if B's gonna do it today, though. You guys don't have Cheerios practice today, right?"

"Right."

After school, in glee:

Faith walks in right behind Santana and Quinn, her arm around Buffy's lithe waist. "Me and Buffy wanna try out for glee…that cool?" Faith asks Mr. Shue, surprising the man, who nods his approval. They wait for the rest of New Directions to come in, though neither Rachel nor Finn shows up for. Buffy moves out of Faith's grip and tells Brad what song she's gonna sing. Faith looks intrigued and moves to sit next to Santana, waiting her turn

Buffy:

_It's tasty, it's like a cupcake  
>It's cotton candy, it melts in your mouth<br>And lately I been gettin' hunger pains  
>When you lick your lips while you check me out<em>

Buffy smirks at Faith and blows her a kiss, winking at the enthralled-Faith.

_Fast car, boring, girlfriend, boring_

Buffy pretends to sigh.

_Got money, boring, no, oh, oh, oh  
>Hot friends, boring, rock band, borin<em>_g  
>Not interested, no, thank you.<em>

_If you want me you're gonna have to catch me  
>If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa<br>And if you catch me you're gonna have to show me  
>How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa<em>

Buffy giggles, watching Faith's eyes widen and her jaw slackening. Brittany and Quinn get up and move toward their blonde friend.

_You're scrumptious, I kinda like it  
>I'm indecisive, I change my mind a lot<em>

Buffy playfully runs her hand over both girls' shoulders.

_But you're hot  
><em>

_Brittany: You're so hot _

Quinn smirks and pulls Buffy kinda close, pretending to grind against the shorter girl. Santana and Faith watch them with drool running out of the corners of their mouths._  
><em>

_But I think you kinda know it  
>Really hopin' you don't blow it, so bring it<em>

_You're tired, boring, you're sore, boring  
>You worked all day, boring, <em>

_Quinn: whoa-oa-oa-oa  
><em>

_Big boat, boring  
>Black amex, listening, six pack, well, heh<em>(all three girls wink at their partners, Buffy in the middle of both the other girls)

_If you want me you're gonna have to catch me  
>If you wanna touch my whoa-oa-oa<br>And if you catch me you're gonna have to show me  
>How bad you really want my whoa-oa-oa<em>

Whoa-oa-oa-oa

Santana and Faith began singing the chorus with the girls, standing up and walking towards them.

_If I let you catch me  
>It's because I think you're really cute<em>

Buffy and Quinn run their hands over their girlfriends' toned stomachs._  
><em>

_And if you don't get it right  
>I'ma be like really, really mad<em>

They shove the two brunettes backwards. Brittany laughs quietly and walks over to Artie, sitting back down in his lap and kissing him hard.

_Uh, insert rap here  
>One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight<br>Go, go, that's hot_

Quinn and Buffy pretend to argue about the rap. Faith shakes her head while Santana lets out a loud laugh.

The girls finish the chorus and laugh, wrapping themselves into a group hug while the rest of the club applauds. They turn, smiling over at Mr. Shue. The said man wipes his hands on his shirt and smiling enthusiastically at them. "My turn," Faith says flirty at Buffy. Quinn, Buffy and Santana walk back to their seats. Well…Quinn and Buffy did; Faith dragged Santana back up there with her.

Faith:

_Check that out  
><em>

Santana: _Check that out_

_That's my song_

Santana_: That's my song_

Faith:

_Where my drinks  
>I've been waitin'<br>much too long_

Santana: _much too long_

Faith:

_And this girl on my lap  
>passin' out<br>she's a blonde_

Both brunettes grin at their girlfriends and wink.

Santana and Faith:

_The last thing on my mind is goin' home  
>from the window to the wall<br>this club is jumpin'  
>till tomorrow<em>

_is it daylight_  
><em>or is it nighttime<em>  
><em>1 o'clock<em>  
><em>2 o'clock<em>  
><em>3 o'clock<em>  
><em>4<em>  
><em>we gonna tear the club up till<em>

_dayo_  
><em>me say dayo<em>  
><em>daylight come an we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em>yeah so we losin' control<em>  
><em>turn the lights low coz we about to get blown<em>

They jump up and down for a second, smiling when Puck gets up and meets them in the center of the room.

Santana, Puck, Faith_: _

_Let the club shut down  
>we won't go <em>

Puck:

_Oh oh oh_

All:

_Burn it down  
>to the floor oh oh oh<em>

_dayo_  
><em>me say dayo<em>  
><em>daylight come an we don't wanna go home<em>

Faith:

_we drink the whole bottle  
>but it aint over, over<br>everybody jumpin' on the sofa, _

Puck and Santana: _sofa_

Faith and Santana:

_Standin' on the chairs  
>standin' on the bar<br>no matter day or night  
>I'm shinin'<br>bitch I'm a star_

All:

_From the window to the wall  
>this club is jumpin'<br>till tomorrow_

_is it daylight_

_or is it nighttime  
>1 o'clock<br>2 o'clock  
>3 o'clock<br>4  
>we gonna tear the club up till<em>

_dayo_  
><em>me say dayo<em>  
><em>daylight come an we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em>yeah so we losin' control<em>  
><em>turn the lights low coz we about to get blown<em>

_let the club shut down_  
><em>we wont go oh oh oh<em>  
><em>burn it down<em>  
><em>to the floor oh oh oh<em>

_dayo_  
><em>me say dayo<em>  
><em>daylight come an we don't wanna go home<em>

Puck:

_I just met this sexy Haitian girl movin' like a dancer  
>her and her girlfriend sleep in my cabana<br>ask me where the party at  
>baby I'm the answer<em>

_have another drink with me_  
><em>Shorty where your manners<em>  
><em>take another shot<em>  
><em>another shot shot shot shot<em>  
><em>I can make it hot<em>  
><em>make it hot<em>  
><em>we gonna rock till the<em>

They all finish the chorus together and smile. Faith hugs Puck as a quick 'thank you' while the club again applauds for the singers. They all look over at Mr. Shue, who had a huge grin on his face, "Welcome to glee, Faith and Buffy." Faith hugs Santana tightly then walks over and kisses Buffy quickly. She sits beside her girl. Santana does the same for Quinn. None of the four girls listen to him when he reminds them all about their assignment. _Glee club's never gonna be uninteresting again,_ everyone in the room thinks at some point before they're dismissed.

I end it here…sorry it took so long to do…I know this chapter isn't the best, but I promise I'm trying…anyways, review


	16. Chapter 16

Here's my next chapter…I'm trying to get up to at least 1000 views tonight…(crosses fingers)

Anyways, I'd really like some input on the story…y'know, like what y'all wanna see in the story or something…I love ideas, so throw some out there for me…I'll try to put them in if I can.

On to the show:

Wednesday, after glee:

Santana walks Quinn out to her car, her arm wrapped firmly around the blonde's waist. Quinn rests her head on the Latina's shoulder, grinning faintly. "You are beautiful, Sanni," Quinn mumbles against the girl's shoulder. "And you are gorgeous, baby," Santana replies, kissing the blonde's head and smiling gently.

They walk to the blonde's car and Santana kisses her gently. Quinn smiles and kisses back, lacing her fingers through Santana's hair and nipping her bottom lip. "How about we go see a movie tonight?" Santana requests, pulling away. "Sounds good to me," Quinn replies, kissing her girlfriend once more then slips into her car. Santana smiles and walks to her car.

Wednesday night:

Santana pulls her car up into the Fabrays' driveway and stares in confusion when she sees another car that wasn't Quinn's or Judy's. She gets out of the car and walks up to the door, looking through the window next to the door and gasping. She staggers backwards when she sees Quinn and Rachel kissing on the couch. Santana feels her tears rising and forcefully pushes them back down. She grabs the key under the mat (she's known where it was for her entire life…Judy had told her where it was so when Quinn needed her, she could sneak in easily).

She quickly unlocks the door and throws it open, watching as the two on the couch jump in surprise when it hits the wall. "What the fuck is going on in here?" Santana screams, her eyes flashing with unbridled rage, watching Quinn's face redden in shame and Rachel's mouth turning up in a smug smile. Santana growls, looking at her girlfriend, waiting for her answer. "I-I…" Quinn can't even manage a sentence as she sees Santana's face cloud in saddened pain.

The Latina lets a lone tear fall, "Why? You know what it's like to be cheated on…you know how much it hurts, yet you're fucking kissing Berry? Why the hell are you doing this to me, Quinn? What did I do to drive you back in her arms?" Santana cries, letting her tears fall down in streams. "Sanni-"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Santana, it's not what it looks like," Santana flinches, just like Quinn had when Rachel had used that line on her, "she just came over and started talking…apologizing and stuff, then she kissed me; I-" Santana once again cuts off Quinn by growling. "You didn't have to fucking kiss her back!" she screams, stepping backwards and shaking her head, "God, I fucking love you and you kiss her back?"

"Yo-you love me?" Quinn stutters, looking surprised. "Yes, I love you…I always have…but I'll be damned if I'm gonna be played by you." Santana rushes out of the house and into her car, putting the keys shakily into the ignition. She quickly starts her car and backs out of the driveway, trying to blink back as many tears as possible. She revs her car and takes off down the road. She stops at the red light at the end of the Fabrays' subdivison and wipes her tears away, shaking her head. _Why…why…? _She wonders, going through the light when it turns green. She never notices the truck running the red light until it slams hard into her car, flipping it because of the momentum.

With Quinn and Rachel:

Quinn stares at the spot where Santana once stood; her eyes wide in surprise. "Q-Quinn…" Rachel places a hand on the blonde's shoulder cautiously, pulling it back when Quinn glares hard at her. "Why the hell did you kiss me! You know I'm with Santana, and fuck it, Rachel, I love her. I love her more than anything and you just had to come and screw it all up for me, didn't you? You just couldn't accept that I'm through with you, and I want nothing to do with you anymore," Quinn screams, standing up from the couch and snarling at the brunette, "Get out."

"Q-"

"Get out!" Rachel rushes from the room and out into her car, getting into it quickly and pulling out of the driveway. _Dammit, Rachel, how could you have been so stupid?_ Rachel berates herself. She notices, at the end of the road, there were police cars, two ambulances and a fire truck. She almost turns around, but stops when she sees, through the gaps of the cars, that they were working to get a girl out of a destroyed Mustang and a guy from a totaled truck.

She knows it's a Mustang because of the streetlight and recognizes it as Santana's car. _Oh god,_ she frantically calls Quinn, praying to God Quinn answered.

Q: What do you want Rachel?

R: Oh God…oh god

Q: Berry, what's wrong?

R: Santana…wreck…my fault, I'm so sorry.

Q:…what do you mean Santana, wreck?

R: Quinn…she was in a wreck down at the end of your road.

Q: (click)

Quinn hangs up her phone and rushes outside, running down the sidewalk to where she sees Rachel's car. Rachel opens the door quickly and they both run down to where all the cars were. "Hey, kids, back up," an older police officer stops them. "Sir, please, tell me, was one of the cars a blue Mustang?" Quinn asks fearfully. The older man nod, his features drawn, "Yeah, was the girl in the car one of your friends?"

"She's my girlfriend," Quinn cries, looking as the men are pulling a girl from the smashed car. The man nods in sympathy, "Alright kid, I'll tell them to let you in the ambulance," he turns to Rachel, "If you wanna go see her, go to Mercy General." Rachel nods and rushes back to her car while the cop takes Quinn over to the ambulance quickly, talking to the EMT and telling him to let her ride. The man nods and indicates for Quinn to get in. She does and gasps when she sees the bleeding, broken body of her barely breathing girlfriend. "Oh god, Sanni, I'm so sorry," Quinn grasps the Latina's limp hand as the other EMTs work to keep her stable. The ride to the hospital is one of the longest rides Quinn has ever faced, and doesn't wanna face again. She sure hadn't expected this to happen..._god, Sanni, please stay alive...I need you_, Quinn cries, praying to anyone who would listen.

I leave it here…review…I promise to get the next chapter up soon…

Check my poll that I have up...I really want your opinion.


	17. Chapter 17

Woohoo! I got 1.06 K reviews in one day (happy dance) damn I love y'all. :) anyways, here's the next chapter…and does anyone think the drama needs to quit? Tell me, please!

On to the show:

At the hospital:

Quinn paces around the waiting room anxiously, waiting for Maria and Luca to get to the hospital. She wrings her hands and looks at the sliding doors when she hears frantic foot steps. She sees Rachel, Maria and Luca running towards her and smiles weakly. "What happened?" Maria demands. "She came to see me, she saw…saw Rachel kissing me and freaked. She wrecked down at the end of my road and Rachel saw her, called me; I rode in the ambulance," Quinn softly explains, her eyes downcast in regret and pain.

Maria looks at the upset blonde and sighs, knowing Quinn never wanted any of this to happen. She wraps her in a tight hug, letting her own tears fall when Quinn begins to sob against her shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?" Luca wonders, his eyes holding unshed tears. Quinn pulls out of the hug and looks at the younger boy. "They said they don't know till they get to fully look her over," Quinn says, fear in her eyes. Luca lets a tear fall and runs to his mom, wrapping his arms around the older woman's waist.

Quinn wipes her tears and watches the doors slide open again. Faith and Buffy came rushing in. "What the hell happened?" asks Faith, stopping in front of Quinn and looking between Quinn, Maria, and Rachel. Faith's dark eyes stop on Rachel and she scowls. "Why are you here?" Faith snarls, stepping closer to Rachel, who quickly scrambles off the chair she had sat in and backing up. "Faith, don't…worry more about your friend," Buffy coos, wrapping an arm around Faith's slim waist and kissing the back of her neck.

Faith stops and sighs, leaning back and nodding, "How's she doing?"

"We don't know yet, Faith," Quinn groans, sitting down and placing her head in her hands. Faith sits beside her best friend's girlfriend and rests a hand on the girl's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay…she's a strong person," Faith soothes, rubbing her back. Quinn nods.

Two hours later:

Quinn sits in a chair with her eyes closed and head tilted back. Faith rests her head on Buffy's shoulder and naps. Maria and Luca had gone down to get a couple of sodas and Rachel had left when she realized no one had really wanted her there. Quinn's eyes snap open when she hears heavy footsteps. She sees an older man, a doctor, walk in, his glasses resting on the end of his nose and a tired smile on his lips.

He looks at his clip board, "Lopez family?" Faith is up out of her chair just as fast as Quinn is. "That's us," they say simultaneously, their eyes never leaving the doctor. "There are some broken bones and a lot of blood loss, but she is going to be just fine. Three of her ribs are broken, her left wrist is sprained, her nose is broken and her right eye is bruised," the doctor explains, smiling as Buffy (who had walked over to Faith's side) places a hand on Faith's waist. "When can we see her?" Buffy asks quietly, looking at the doctor. "Well…I usually wouldn't do this, but since your friend came in so late, one of you can stay the night," the doctor answers, "when you decide who stays, tell the nurse and she'll take you to the room."

The doctor walks off, and Luca and Maria walk back into the room. Faith walks up to the older woman and tells her everything the doctor had told her, tears of relief streaming down both their faces. "Quinn, I think you should stay," Maria tells the blonde gently, smiling warmly at her. Quinn blinks slowly and stares at the woman, "are you sure, Maria?"

"Yes sweetie, I think Santana would be happier if you were there." Quinn nods. She slowly walks out of the waiting room and to the nurses' station. An elderly nurse smiles at her and stands, taking her to Santana's room.

In the hospital room:

Quinn gasps as she takes in the bruises and cuts marring her girlfriend's face. The nurse pats Quinn's hand sympathetically and walks out, leaving Quinn alone in the Latina's room. She walks over to the bed slowly and lets a few tears fall as she runs a hand through Santana's hair. "I am so sorry, Sanni," she whispers, leaning down and kissing Santana's forehead. She smiles faintly when a small smile graces the Latina's face. Quinn grabs a chair and places it beside the bed, sitting down and holding Santana's hand gently, running her thumb over her cut hand.

Two hours later:

Santana slowly but surely awakens from unconsciousness, her tired brown eyes adjusting in the bright hospital room. She blinks slowly and looks around, her gaze falling on her girlfriend who had passed out in the chair. Quinn had her head resting on the edge of the bed, her golden locks splayed out around her head. _She looks like an angel…_

_**Don't say that, she cheated on you…**_

_Maybe it wasn't like that; maybe we assumed way too quickly,_ Santana rationalizes, raising her left wrist, wincing when it throbs. "Shit," she mutters, placing her hand back down.

Quinn shifts in the chair and sits up; using her hand that wasn't clutching Santana's to rub the sleep from her eyes. She glances at Santana and smiles when she notices the Latina is awake. "Hey, beautiful, how are you feeling? You hurting?" Quinn asks, raising her hand that held Santana's and kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand. "I'm fine," Santana assures, her throat somewhat dry. Quinn notices and grabs the cup of water resting on the table beside the bed. _Doctor must have put that there,_ the blonde muses, lifting the cup to Santana's lips, watching her drink it thirstily.

Santana stops gulping and looks at Quinn. She smiles at her and places her uninjured hand on Quinn's cheek, "Did you…" Santana takes a deep breath, "do you love Rachel again? Or was the kiss a one-time thing?" Quinn places her hand on top of the one on her cheek and stares deeply into Santana's eyes, "I swear, Sanni, that I didn't know that she would kiss me…nor did I want her to kiss me; she just caught me off guard and then you walked in, I swear baby." Santana nods thoughtfully, her eyes scanning for any deceit in Quinn's hazel eyes. She sees none and smiles. "I believe you."

Quinn smiles in relief, tears filling her eyes as she leans over and places a soft kiss on the Latina's forehead. "I love you so much, Sanni…I was so scared I had lost you," Quinn mumbles, her lips never leaving the girl's head. "You can't get rid of me that easily, babe," Santana jokes, tilting her head up so that her and Quinn's lips would connect. Quinn smiles and kisses the brunette sweetly, their breath mixing, "I love you too, Quinnie, but I am gonna kill Rachel for kissing you," Santana says seriously, earning a laugh from the blonde. "I know, but at least you're alive to do it," Quinn laughs.

Santana scoots over slightly in the small bed and pats the spot beside her. "It's too small," Quinn argues. "Do it, Quinn, the injured girl commands it," Santana demands, smiling triumphantly when Quinn sighs and climbs in beside her, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. The Latina grabs the TV remote and turns it on, keeping the sound low as she and Quinn sit in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Santana sighs contently when she hears Quinn's breath evening out, signaling that she had fallen asleep. The brunette grins and closes her eyes, instantly following Quinn into the dream world.

The nurse that had brought Quinn in opens the door quietly and peers in, smiling at the couple on the bed. "Such beautiful love," she whispers, turning the light out and walking away from the room.

I leave the story here…not the BEST work I've done, but I liked the chapter…tell me whatcha think and I promise to have updates on Muted Love, The Princess and the Badass, and Love Comes in Many Forms out by Wednesday…


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long to update this story, its starting to come to a close. I plan on putting in maybe three more chapters after this one.

Jumps around places…a lot.

On to the show:

Two weeks later, Monday, at school:

Quinn walks down the hall, books close to her chest. She stops at Faith's locker, clearing her throat to break apart the teens making out in front of her. "Dammit, Q, what do you want?" Faith whines, her back to the shorter girl. "Well, Faithy," Quinn says jokingly, "I was coming over to talk since Santana's still at home, but no," she waves her hand in disregard. "Quinn Fabray…you are insane," Buffy giggles, moving out of Faith's grasp and hugging the other blonde. Ever since the accident, Buffy and Quinn had become closer. Santana and Faith joked that they might have to worry about their girlfriends leaving them for each other.

Quinn laughs and hugs her friend, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. Buffy turns to face Faith, her arm around Quinn's waist. "So, Lehane, I'm thinkin' that I'mma take your girl," Quinn jokes, smirking wickedly at the chuckling brunette, "Not if I have anything to say about it," Faith replies, stepping forward and pulling Buffy into her arms. The small blonde smiles and kisses the brunette briefly before pulling away and linking her arm through Quinn's. "See you later, babe," Faith calls, chuckling and walking to her own class.

Later, at lunch:

Quinn, Buffy and Faith sit around a table and chat quietly. Faith stops whatever she was saying when Rachel walks up to the table, shifting her feet and looking down. "What do you want, Berry?" Buffy asks coolly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "I-I-I just wa-wanted to s-see h-how Santana w-was," Rachel stutters, looking at Quinn, who just stares at her. "She's doing better. She'll be able to come back to school on Thursday." Rachel nods. "T-that's cool," she shifts awkwardly again, "I-I guess I'll l-leave you three a-alone."

"That'd be smart," Faith says, smiling sarcastically. Rachel forces a smile and walks away. "She just doesn't give up, does she?" Faith laughs, shaking her head. "No…no she doesn't."

After school, glee club:

Quinn walks into the choir room, talking animatedly with Mercedes, but stops when she sees Santana sitting in a chair. "Sanni," she squeals, running over to the girl, "what are you doing here? Docs said your ribs need to heal a little bit more."

"I came because I wanted to see you," Santana replied, smiling at her girlfriend. "Yo, Lopez, shouldn't you be home?" Faith called, stepping into the room. "Eh, we both know I hate being stuck in one place for a long time."

"Ain't that true," Faith walks over and high-fives the Latina, taking a seat beside the girl. Quinn sits on the other side of Santana and holds her hand gently. "I love you," she mumbles, kissing Santana's cheek. "I love you too, babe," Santana smiles.

Slowly, but surely, the rest of the club slowly walks into the room, greeting Santana with hugs and 'we're glad to see yous'. Rachel, however, didn't; she just sits down in a seat on the top row. Mr. Shue walks in, as usual, and smiles. "Welcome back, Santana."

"It's nice to be back, Mr. Shue."

"Alright, well, now that everyone's here, let's begin. I know I gave you your assignment like, two weeks ago, so I'm assuming you've all gotten songs ready. Santana, you are excused from doing yours today."

"Of course she does," Rachel hisses, glaring daggers at the injured girl. "Mr. Shue, I'd like to go first," Rachel says louder, standing up and waltzing down to the center of the room. She mumbles the song to Brad.

Rachel:

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love_  
><em>And I'm like, "Fuck you!"<em>  
><em>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough<em>  
><em>I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"<em>

She walks around and stands in front of Santana, daring her to do something. Quinn rolls her eyes.

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Hah, now ain't that some shit?<br>(Ain't that some shit?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best<br>With a fuck you_

_Now look here, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari_  
><em>But that don't mean I can't get you there<em>  
><em>I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari<em>  
><em>But the way you play your game ain't fair<em>

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>Oops, she's a gold digger, just thought you should known, nigga<br>Well, I've got some news for you  
>Yeah, go on and run tell your little girlfriend<em>

"Enough," Mr. Shue's voice stops the song, "That is enough, Rachel."

"Bu-" she stops when the man raises a hand. "But nothing, sit down," his voice commands. She growls softly. "Berry, stop being a bitch, haven't you done enough?" Brittany's voice rings out, surprising everyone in the room. "Brittany, its okay," Santana tries to sooth. "No it's not. She's the reason your ribs are broke, she's the reason your car is totaled, all she's done is cause problems."

Rachel huffs indignantly and stalks back to her chair, crossing her arms and pouting. Mr. Shue clears his throat and looks at Brittany, "well, now that that's taken care of, whose next?" Everyone laughs, except for Rachel, and Faith raises her hand. "I wanna go now."

"But, you weren't here when I assigned this."

"But, this is glee club, so why shouldn't I sing?"

Mr. Shue laughs and nods, "Then go ahead."

Faith kisses Buffy softly then stands, moving to the center of the room:

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_  
><em>Would you run, and never look back?<em>  
><em>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?<em>  
><em>And would you save my soul, tonight?<em>

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_  
><em>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<em>  
><em>Now would you die, for the one you love?<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms, tonight<em>

_I can be your hero, baby_  
><em>I can kiss away the pain<em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_  
><em>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care you're here, tonight<em>

_I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<em>

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_  
><em>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>Well I don't care you're here, tonight<em>

She walks over and grabs Buffy's hand, pulling her up and dancing with her.

_I can be your hero, baby_  
><em>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_  
><em>(I can be your hero, baby)<em>  
><em>And I will stand by you, forever<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>  
><em>You can take my breath away<em>  
><em>An' I can be your hero<em>

Faith smiles, kissing the girl deeply while everyone (except Rachel) claps loudly for the pair_. _Santana and Quinn smile at their friends, Santana clasping her hand into Quinn's, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on the girl's shoulder._  
><em>

I end the chapter here...review and I'm sorry its kinda short_. _I'm not going into the songs that everyone sings.. too many songs to try and decide. Buuuut, I wanna do Santana's song to Rachel, but I need ideas/songs...give me some song ideas and I'll try to pick one...review :)_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

Oooooookay, got my muse of how to finish out this story...

I plan to have one more chapter after this one...maybe.

Thank you to eeeeeeveryone that's reviewed...

Thank you to 'mick3y92' for the song that I use.

I don't own the song...thank you 'tbplrbear1' for the suggestion, but this worked better.

On to the show:

Thursday morning:

Santana and Quinn walk slowly into McKinley, Santana's arm thrown around Quinn's shoulders and Quinn's arm around the Latina's thin waist. Santana, against doctors' orders, wasn't using the cane she had been given; instead, Santana just limps unsteadily through the halls. Maria had argued with her daughter about using the cane, but Santana had only waved a dismissing hand.

Faith and Buffy walk up to the pair, both girls giving Santana a careful hug. "Why don't you have a cane?" Faith asks with a raised eyebrow, knowing that Santana needed one. "She's being stubborn and not using it," Quinn answers for her. Faith rolls her eyes at her long time friend and sighs, "Geez, San, you are so stupid. It could make your ribs worse if you don't use it."

"I'm fine, Faith."

Faith just shakes her head once more. "Well, me and B need to get to class. See you later, Sanni," Quinn kisses the girl's cheek. Buffy does the same for Faith, who then turns and pulls her into a deep kiss. Buffy giggles and pulls away, linking arms with Quinn and walking away.

Faith tosses a casual arm over Santana's shoulder and the brunettes begin their own descent to class. "You glad to be back?"

"Yup, and I have the perfect song for glee today."

"Is it a spite song to get back at Rachel for her song?"

"Uh huh."

"Sweet," Faith drawls out her approval. Santana laughs at her friend's antics, but stops when Rachel moves in front of them. "I see you're back," Rachel sneers haughtily. "Yup."

"Well, its too bad..."

"What the fuck is your problem, Berry? You're like fucking bipolar or something." Rachel scoffs and turns away from the pair, walking away. "Geez, that girl needs meds," Faith whistles, chuckling when Santana nods in agreement. The brunettes share a grin and walk to class.

In glee:

Rachel is sitting in the back of the room when Santana and Quinn walk in, laughing as usual. "I can't believe he did that," Quinn snorts in laughter. "I know," Santana giggles. They stop laughing when they notice a scowling Rachel looking at them. "What's your problem now, Berry?" Quinn hisses. "You," Rachel snaps back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever," the Latina and blonde mumble together.

They sit in the front, away from Rachel and continue to talk quietly. Brittany and Artie walk (or in Artie's case, roll) into the room. Brittany grins and rushes over to the pair, hugging Santana. "Damn, Britt, this is like the third hug," Santana jokes. "I like hugs, and you needed hugs, so here we are," Brittany replies, pulling away and hugging Quinn for good measure. "Look out Q, you might have to worry about the slut leaving you for the retard," Rachel snipes from behind them.

Before anyone could react, Quinn is out of her chair and in front of the smug Rachel. "You know what, Rachel..."

"What, Q," Rachel mocks.

"You need to shut your fucking mouth! I know for a fact Santana loves me...more than you ever did and Britt would never do that to me. The only slut here is you! You're the pregnant one, you're the bitch that got Santana in that car wreck, and you're the one that needs to grow the hell up!" Quinn seethes. Everyone watches with wide eyes and opened mouths at Quinn, whose chest is heaving in anger. Rachel down-casts her eyes, which are filled with tears, and avoids looking at the pissed off blonde.

She turns and storms back over to everyone else, her eyes still alight with anger. Everyone (who hadn't been there in the beginning) had come in right when Quinn had called Rachel a slut. They all stare, openly, at the blonde. Faith grins at the blonde and hugs her. "Nice one, Q," she praises. Quinn just smiles and intertwines fingers with Santana. Mr. Shue clears his throat, trying to hide his chuckle, and motions for everyone to sit down. "Santana, you're up," he smiles at the Latina. "Cool."

She stands up and throws a Santana-smirk in Rachel's direction before walking over to Brad and mumbling her song choice.

Santana:

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
><em> Let's take it from the top.<em>  
><em> She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.<em>  
><em> It's a matter of time before we all run out,<em>  
><em> When I thought she was mine she caught her by the mouth.<em>

_ I waited eight long months,_  
><em> She finally set her free.<em>  
><em> I told him I couldn't lie she was the only one for me.<em>  
><em> Two weeks and we caught on fire,<em>  
><em> She's got it out for me,<em>  
><em> But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
><em> But I got her where I want her now.<em>  
><em> Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em> To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em> But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em> Cause I got her where I want her now.<em>  
><em> And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em> 'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em> It just feels so good.<em>

Santana smiles brightly at Quinn, who blushes pink. Everyone, with the exception of Rachel, nod their heads to the beat. Rachel just watches with disgust._  
><em>

_ Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
><em> Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<em>  
><em> And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.<em>  
><em> I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<em>  
><em> Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.<em>  
><em> Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<em>  
><em> They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.<em>  
><em> Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_ Whoa, I never meant brag_  
><em> But I got her where I want her now.<em>  
><em> Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em> To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em> But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em> 'Cause I got her where I want her right now.<em>  
><em> And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em> 'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em> It just feels so good.<em>

_ I watched her wildest dreams come true_  
><em> Not one of them involving you<em>  
><em> Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>  
><em> Not one of them involving...<em>

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em> But I got her where I want her now.<em>

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em> But I got her where I want her now.<em>  
><em> Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em> To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em> But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em> 'Cause I got her where I want her now.<em>  
><em> And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em> 'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em> It just feels so good.<em>

Everyone except Rachel cheer as Quinn rushes out of her seat and pulls the Latina into a deep kiss. No one pays Rachel any mind as she runs from the room. "Wow, Santana, that was amazing," Mr. Shue nearly has to scream when the howls and whistles begin, because the girls were still lip-locked_. _They pull away and share a soft smile.

Mr. Shue walks over and places a hand on Santana's shoulder, "I think we've got our solo for regionals." Quinn grins at her girlfriend and kisses her again...ignoring Puck's howls and Finn's 'mailman' chant.

So this is the next to last chapter...review...sorry if the chapter sucked._  
><em>


	20. Chapter 20

I'm going ahead and posting the end. I am wondering though, does anyone want a sequel? Yes. No. Maybe. Tell me!

On to the show:

Regionals:

Santana took a deep breath in the green room, her hands shaking almost violently. "Oh, God, Quinn, I can't do this," Santana mutters, looking at the blonde who was sitting on the couch. "Sanni, baby, you'll be perfectly fine, I promise," Quinn gets off the couch and settles herself on the Latina's lap, who was sitting in one of the other chairs. She cups the shaking girl's face and kisses her softly, her tongue massaging the brunette's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth slightly and moans when their tongues duel.

Santana pulls away and smiles at the blonde, hugging her close. Mr. Shue had decided, later on after the songs debacle, that he wanted Santana's 'Misery Business' solo to be a duet between the couple. Quinn had argued that it was Santana's solo and she didn't want to interfere with that. Santana was thrilled; she hadn't really wanted to go on stage alone. So it was decided that the couple would do it...Rachel wasn't as impressed.

Flashback:

_Santana and Quinn stood hugging, grinning like idiots about getting the duet. Faith and Buffy walk over and hug them, congratulating them. "I think this is the dumbest thing you've ever thought of," Rachel screeches, pushing to the front of the room and glaring at Mr. Shue, "The crowd isn't gonna take to two girls singing to each other."_

_"Well, what would you have us do?" Mr. Shue asks sarcastically, "give the duet to you and Finn?"_

_ "No...me and Quinn."_

_"How would that be any different than me and San?" Quinn wonders out loud._

_"Because you scream dyke when you sing with that," Rachel says haughtily and pointing to the offended Santana._

_"Why you stu-" Santana's cut off by a loud slap echoing through the room. Everyone turns to see a shell-shocked Rachel staring at Brittany. The blonde stares hard at the diva. "You can't hit a pregnant girl!" Rachel screams, moving to try and hit Brittany. "I never hit your baby...just your face..." Brittany asks in confusion. She side-steps the brunette and turns to Santana, uncertainty clouding her eyes. _

_Santana looks at Brittany and smiles reassuringly. "Calm down, Britt, you didn't hurt the baby, but you aren't suppose to hit pregnant chicks...even if they are annoying bitches." Rachel scoffs in anger and walks out, leaving a confused Brittany in her wake, and a chuckling Santana._

Present:

Santana smiles brightly and kisses the blonde once again. Rachel slowly walks over to the kissing pair and uncomfortably clears her throat. Faith and Buffy, who were practicing their dance moves, look over at the diva. Faith begins to advance on her, but her blonde counterpart places her arm on Faith's chest_, _stopping her movement and shaking her head.

Rachel clears her throat once more and smiles uncertainly. "I...uh...wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for...?" Quinn probes.

"For being such a bitch, and slut, and...and...you know, everything else I am."

"Why are you apologizing now?" Santana hisses.

"Because...I hope you guys do great out there. Y'know, break a leg and everything."

Quinn smiles, for once, at Rachel and nods. "I can't forgive you, Berry, but I hate you less now," she tells the small girl. Rachel nods and looks at the Latina, who glares. "Don't even go there," Santana growls.

Rachel flinches and scurries away from the couple. Quinn smiles and rubs her nose against Santana's. "I love you, baby," she mumbles. "Love you too," Santana replies, taking a deep breath when the man announces its their turn. The couple stand and walk out to the curtain, getting themselves ready. "Why did Shue decide to the duet first...?" Santana wonders. "I have no idea." Quinn and Santana share a soft kiss before getting themselves situated.

After their performance (I'm not good at writing scenes with writing Regional scenes):

The entire New Directions team was pumped when they returned to the green room. "We so won," Kurt squeals happily, jumping into surprisingly, Puck's, arms, who just stares at the boy. Santana blinks in surprise at the pair before being pulled into a kiss by Quinn. "You two were fuckin' awesome!" Faith screams, grabbing Quinn away from Santana and spinning the blonde. Quinn chuckles. Faith releases Quinn and does the same to Santana, who groans. "Oops," Faith places Santana gently back on the floor. Santana rubs her still-slightly sore ribs and smiles reassuringly at Faith. "I'm fine, Fai."

Faith nods and turns back to Buffy, who starts chatting about...something. "Everyone," Mr. Shue's voice rings out, gathering everyone's attention rapidly, "I have a few words to say, whether or not we one." The man grabs a chair and stands on it. "I know this year's glee has been full of surprises. For new friends," he gestures to Faith and Buffy, "And new couples," he gestures to Santana and Quinn, who smile at the man, "And I know, we've had our fair share of problems and arguments, but I do believe we've grown. Puck, you haven't had a new girlfriend every other day. You stayed with one girl for quite a long time. Finn, you've become more coordinated. Mike, your singing's improved; Tina, your stutter has calmed down; Mercedes, your divaness has lessened; and the rest of you...have all changed so much. I am proud to call you my students."

The decision of who took what place, was finished by the time Mr. Shue was. The man calls for all the clubs to come out onto stage. New Directions walk out of the room and onto the stage, glaring at Vocal Adrenaline, who stood smugly grinning at them. The announcer smiles and rambles about how all great all the teams were. Faith growls and shifts from foot to foot. "Third place is... the Dalton Warblers. First place is..."

(I leave it here...

just kidding *laughs*)

"New Directions." The said team screams loudly and jumps around, screaming excitedly. Quinn jumps and wraps her legs around Santana's waist, kissing her on stage, not caring at the looks they receive. Mr. Shue takes the trophy and smirks at Vocal Adrenaline.

Epilogue:

Back at McKinley:

Sue Sylvester walks into the glee club room, looking around and sneering at all the members in disdain. "I see you air-breathers won your regionals. I, myself, am extremely disappointed that I'll have to deal with your little club a little longer, but...at least you finally have one trophy to make you feel important. Since you feel important, I'll have more fun ruining your feelings...and club." She walks out of the room, not even caring that no one had paid her any attention. Quinn, Santana, Buffy and Faith smile and glance over at the trophy that was carefully placed in the room. "Hell yeah, we got another year!" Puck screams, standing up and fist pumping. Everyone cheers and joins in the festives and cheers. Mr. Shue watches his students with a soft grin. _We've got Nationals...but even if we don't win, we still have next year!_

I'm sorry the epilogue kinda sucks...I wasn't sure how to end it, but *shrugs* review


End file.
